Além do amor
by danizete
Summary: .[7º CAP AR!]. O primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece... Será mesmo? E quando o Destino insiste em separar você de seus sonhos? Será que o amor conseguirá enfrentar as barreiras intransponíveis e vencer novamente? [InuKag]
1. Mas afinal, o que foi que eu vi nele?

_**Além do amor**_

**Capítulo 1 - Mas afinal, o que foi que eu vi nele?**

Kagome Higurashi era uma moça adorável de cabelos escuros que alcançavam-lhe a metade das costas, e vivia no Japão na década de 1940. Kagome nascera numa família conservadora, e era muito amada; também tinha um irmãozinho mais novo, o Souta. Como toda família tradicional daquela época, Kagome começou a ajudar sua mãe no trabalho doméstico desde pequenininha, e tinha muitos dotes diferentes; sabia costurar perfeitamente (seu passatempo preferido era, nas noites de inverno, sentar ao pé da cadeira de seu avô e ouví-lo contar histórias sobre o Japão, enquanto costurava junto da mãe), sabia cozinhar e tinha um jeito especial com animais.

Era um dia de sol muito tranqüilo, em 1945, e Kagome, com seus 16 anos completos, resolvera dar um passeio pelo campo, perto de sua casa. As árvores sacudiam levemente à brisa mansa de uma tarde maravilhosa; os pássaros cantavam enquanto voavam serenos pelo céu azul.

"_Que dia lindo! Vou colher algumas flores e levar para enfeitar minha casa"_ pensou ela, enquanto andava pelos campos verdes e floridos.

Kagome passeava alegremente perto do lago de águas límpidas, enquanto ia colhendo flores coloridas e cheirosas e brincava com as borboletas. Kagome estava bem na beirinha do lago, e, como estava distraída, não viu alguém que se aproximava rapidamente, igualmente sem perceber. Até que de repente... TCHIBUM! Era água por todo o lado.

Atordoada, Kagome sentou-se no lago (ainda bem que fora na parte rasa...!), onde acabara de cair, e olhou em volta; ela colidira com alguém, que estava encharcado e também estava se levantando, tirando o cabelo do rosto e parecia muito nervoso.

- Por que não olha por onde anda, hein? - disse ele. Então, ele virou-se e viu Kagome caída.

Então, esse alguém ficou de pé de frente para Kagome, e ficou lá, olhando. Nem mesmo estendeu-lhe a mão. Sem graça, Kagome apoiou-se no chão lamacento do lago e levantou, espalhando bastante água.

- Puxa! Me desculpe. - disse ela, desajeitada, torcendo a barra de seu vestido, numa tentativa fracassada de fazê-lo secar.

- Humpf! - bufou o rapaz, agora encarando-a de frente, parecendo irritado. Ele tinha longos cabelos prateados, e profundos olhos dourados, que eram tão claros que pareciam amarelos.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu é que estava andando sem olhar pra frente, e... - Argumentou Kagome, torcendo agora o cabelo.

-Bah...! Vê se presta mais atenção por onde anda! - disse o rapaz. Então, resmungou: - Baka...

- Er...tá legal - disse Kagome, armando um sorrisinho amarelo. "Que grosso!" pensou ela. Então, ela olhou mais atentamente pra ele e percebeu que ele não tinha orelhas humanas, mas orelhinhas de cachorro. Provavelmente era um Youkay! Mas ele não tinha jeito de youkay, era até bem humano... Então só podia ser um Hanyou! Youkais eram comuns por aquelas bandas, mas hanyous eram mais raros. Então, Kagome sugeriu:

- Vamos saindo do lago, então?

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? - respondeu ele, grosso, enquanto caminhava até a margem, com uma expressão de desprezo em seu rosto.

Kagome estranhou o jeito dele. Enquanto caminhava até a grama de volta, Kagome ficou pensando nisso, em como ele era antipático. Que jeito mais arrogante de falar, de olhar, de conversar...

- Qual o seu nome mesmo? - perguntou ele, interrompendo os devaneios de Kagome.

- Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. E o seu? - disse ela, feliz por ter alguma conversa decente com ele.

- Inuyasha. - respondeu ele com agressividade, olhando para os pés.

- Certo, Inuyasha. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo! - disse Kagome, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Humpf. - Bufou novamente Inuyasha, voltando a encará-la. Como ele percebeu que não adiantaria ser grosso com ela novamente, resolveu TENTAR ser simpático.

Acontece que não era muito de seu feitio ser gentil com as pessoas, ainda mais com garotas. - Então tá, dona Kago...

- Dona? Não, não, só Kagome, por favor - disse ela, acanhada, tentando ajeitar seu cabelo (no momento encharcado e colado na cabeça).

- Ahhh, então tá, Kagome. - Então, Inuyasha pegou sua mão, num gesto parecendo que ia dar um beijo... mas ele só a sacudiu num aperto de mão forte e desajeitado. - Nos vemos por aí, Kagome Higurashi! - completou, virando as costas e se afastando.

- Não, não vá ainda... - falou Kagome, mas ele já estava indo embora, com seu kimono vermelho-sangue encharcado espalhando água pela grama.

Inuyasha andava rapidamente, e pensava sem parar no encontro que acabara de ocorrer_. "Que boba essa menina... imagina, tentar ser simpática comigo". _Então, parou, e olhou por cima de ombro. Ela ainda estava lá, tentando andar com aquele vestido todo encharcado. _"Se bem que... ela não é tão desprezível assim... Mas... ela me lembra de alguém... me lembra alguém que eu conheço..."._

- Quanta grosseria. Imagine, foi só um acidente... - resmungou Kagome, para sim mesma. - Se bem que... ele... até tentou...

_"Engraçado esse Inuyasha. Parece ser estúpido e grosso, mas acho que ele não é assim. Até tentou ser simpático depois!"_ pensou Kagome, enquanto ia pra casa. Ficava muito difícil andar com aquele vestido molhado grudado no corpo, mas sua casa não era longe e daria pra agüentar até lá.

Ao chegar em casa, Kagome trocou seu vestido por algum seco e penteou os cabelos. Sempre pensando no Inuyasha.

_"Mas afinal, o que foi que eu vi nele?"_


	2. Será que foi mesmo só uma ilusão?

Além do amor 

**Capítulo 2 - Será que foi mesmo só uma ilusão?**

Uma semana se passou lentamente, e Kagome continuava com Inuyasha na cabeça. Chegou até a contar para sua amiga, Sango, sobre ele, mas ela sempre dizia a mesma coisa:

- Credo, gostar de alguém que foi tão bruto com você. Aposto que ele é um fruto da sua imaginação fértil...

Mas Kagome sabia que não fora um fruto de sua imaginação; é óbvio que não. Mas ninguém nunca ouvira falar sobre um hanyou de cabelos prateados chamado Inuyasha, nem mesmo seu avô, que conhecia todo aquele vilarejo, sabia algo sobre ele.

Kagome não falou nada para sua mãe; conservadora do jeito que era, era muito provável que ela achasse que esse tal de Inuyasha era algum bandido ou malfeitor, ou até um youkai do mal, e obrigaria Kagome a manter distância dele.

Naquela noite de verão haveria um festival no vilarejo, com comes, bebes e muita dança. Aquele vilarejo era muito animado, qualquer coisa era motivo de comemoração, e Kagome adorava os festivais de verão.

- Este ano fiz uma fantasia inesquecível! - contou ela para Sango.

- Como é, amiga? - perguntou Sango, animada.

- Surpresa. E tomara que ele esteja lá. - retrucou Kagome, seus pensamentos já voltando para os olhos cor de âmbar de Inuyasha.

- Acho que ele nem é daqui - disse Sango, olhando com censura para Kagome. Sango nunca fora muito sonhadora como Kagome; sempre fora a mais sensata e de pés no chão. Mas gostava muito de sua amiga, e juntas viviam ótimos momentos.

- Talvez.

Naquela noite, um pouco antes de começar o festival, Kagome se olhava no espelho.

A fantasia que ela própria costurara estava, realmente, muito boa; Kagome nunca havia feito algo daquele porte!

Era um vestido lilás longo colado no corpo, com véus coloridos por cima; quando chegava embaixo, o vestido se estreitava e depois abria em pontas rodadas. As mangas eram bem largas e davam um ar etéreo à fantasia, o que se encaixava perfeitamente com a parte mais incrível; Kagome havia dado um jeito de colocar duas enormes armações atrás, imitando asas de uma ninfa. Sua mãe arrumou seu cabelo num coque, enfeitado com flores. Ela estava realmente linda!

_"E se Inuyasha estiver no festival hoje... tomara que ele esteja com um humor melhor!"_ pensou ela. _"E agora... o último toque!"_

E, colocando uma pulseirinha trançada, feita pela sua avó havia muitos anos, Kagome sentiu que estava pronta.

Os festivais de verão eram realizados sempre na área mais bonita do vilarejo, perto da casa de Kagome. Este ano estava tudo montado com bandeirinhas coloridas, os cheiros agradáveis dos alimentos perfumando o ar, a alegria das pessoas, a música animada, o clima agradável... Tudo isso misturado fazia dessa uma noite especial.

Todos estavam fantasiados com roupas chiques e coloridas, as mulheres exibiam seus vestidos (um festival de cores!) umas para as outras, as crianças brincavam de pegar, os anfitriões animados cantavam músicas alegres. Kagome estava super animada; era hora de se divertir!

Combinara de se encontrar com Sango em frente ao lago, então foi para lá. Por onde passava, muitos olhavam pra ela. _"Será que estou espalhafatosa demais?"_ pensou, insegura. _"Não, vai ver que estou é muito bonita, como vovô me disse"._

Quando Kagome chegou no lago, Sango já estava lá. Usava um vestido laranja bem tradicional, porém bonito.

- Nossa, Kagome! Que linda! - elogiou Sango, impressionada. - Você se superou desta vez!

- É... estou costurando essa fantasia desde o inverno - respondeu Kagome, orgulhosa.

- Sim... vamos, vamos pro festival que eu estou com fome! - disse Sango, começando a andar.

- É, vamos sim, e... - mas, no meio da frase, algo fez Kagome parar. Atrás das árvores, perto das rochas que cercavam o lago, Kagome viu um vulto. Um vulto que lhe pareceu familiar, muito familiar.

- Hum... Que foi, Kagome? Não vai mais no festival? - indagou Sango.

- Vou, vou sim... Quer saber, vai indo na frente, eu vou atrás...

- Que foi? - perguntou Sango, ficando preocupada.

- Nada, só vai.

- Tá bom - respondeu Sango, com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto.

Quando Sango se afastou, Kagome foi furtivamente até as rochas que cercavam o lago.

- Inu... Inuyasha? - chamou ela, incerta.

Ninguém respondeu. Mas um movimento atrás das folhas denunciou que havia alguém ali.

- É você, Inuyasha? - perguntou ela com mais firmeza, se aproximando do arbusto. Então, com um gesto, afastou as folhas e... lá estava Inuyasha, sentado. Ele a encarou por um momento...

- Ei, Kagome-chan! Você vai perder o festival! - Uma voz gritou, ao longe.

- Hã? - Kagome virou-se e viu Souta, seu irmãozinho, vir correndo em sua direção. Quando olhou de volta pros arbustos, Inuyasha não estava mais lá.

- O que você quer, hein, pivete? - disse ela, furiosa. "Pra onde foi o Inuyasha?".

- Vamos pro festival. Anda logo! - disse Souta, impaciente, agarrando-a pelas mangas do vestido.

- Tá, tá. - Kagome estava furiosa porque Souta a fizera perder Inuyasha novamente. _"Ele estava ali, eu juro que o vi! Mas porque não respondeu quando eu o chamei?"_

Kagome chegou com seu irmão no festival. As pessoas estavam dançando, alegres, e havia vários garotos bonitos, que olhavam Kagome e Sango de cima a baixo. Mas Kagome não via nenhuma graça neles.

- Olha aquele ali, amiga. Muito fofo! - animou Sango.

- Ele não tem nada de fofo. Vai ficar com ele você.

- Ai, que mau humor! Esquece esse tal de Inuashi...

- Inuyasha!

-... isso, esse tal de Inuyasha. Ele nem deve ser daqui, Kagome. Você encucou com ele! - concluiu Sango.

- Não, não encuquei. E eu juro que eu o vi por aqui. Talvez ele venha! - disse ela, esperançosa, ao que fez Sango soltar um muxoxo de impaciência e olhar pra cima.

Kagome ficou um pouco desanimada com o sumiço de Inuyasha, mas isso não estragaria sua noite. Resolveu dançar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça.

A noite se passou um pouco lenta, mas muito animadamente. Kagome dançou bastante, riu muito e quase esqueceu do hanyou que tanto abalara seu coração. Mas, toda vez que ela parava de dançar ou de rir, lá vinha aquela pontazinha de esperança, que vinha aparecer novamente, e despertar do fundo de seu coração.

No final da festa, Kagome já estava cansada e resolveu ir para casa.

- Sango, eu vou me deitar... Realmente, eu cansei! - disse Kagome.

- Tá bom! Eu só não vou te acompanhar até lá porque... no momento estou meio ocupada - respondeu Sango, voltando para a dança.

- Certo - riu Kagome. Virou-se e saiu andando, a música animada diminuindo conforme seus passos lentos pela grama levavam-na pelo bosque em direção à sua casa.

Kagome deu uma olhada de esguelha nas rochas onde encontrara Inuyasha no começo da noite, mas estava tudo muito quieto por lá.

_"Será que foi mesmo só uma ilusão?"_

Kagome chegou no bosque em frente de sua casa. A noite estava bela. A lua cheia iluminava o bosque com seus raios prateados, mil estrelas piscavam lá de cima para o céu escuro e profundo.

Kagome caminhava tranqüilamente, e já estava chegando em casa. Até que...

- Kagome Higurashi?

Um vulto alto apareceu atrás de si, fazendo Kagome levar um susto tão grande, que soltou uma exclamação aguda.

- Quem é? - perguntou ela, seu coração parecia pular pela boca.

- Sou eu, Inuyasha - respondeu o vulto.

Kagome virou-se e lá estava ele. Os cabelos prateados iluminados pela luz da lua, os olhos âmbares a fitá-la diretamente.

- Que susto! Nunca mais chegue assim, de mansinho! - censurou Kagome. Porém, estava muito satisfeita. _"Ele lembrou de mim! Lembrou do meu nome! E veio aqui falar comigo! Agora eu tenho certeza de que ele não é uma ilusão!"_

- Você estava me procurando, não é? - perguntou ele, ignorando a bronca que Kagome lhe dera.

- Sim, estava. Por que você fugiu de mim quando eu te encontrei atrás dos arbustos?

- Porque eu quis, ora essa. E por que você estava me procurando? - argumentou o hanyou, cruzando os braços.

- Porque eu queria conversar com você, sei lá, te conhecer direito... - justificou ela, sem graça.

- Sei. Mas por quê, hein? Nosso primeiro "encontro" não foi muito agradável, foi? - perguntou ele, sarcástico.

- Er... foi... - respondeu ela, começando a sentir seu rosto ruborizar.

- Você costuma trombar em muita gente por aí? - perguntou ele, tão irônico que chegava quase a ser insuportável.

- Pára, tá! Aquilo foi só um acidente. Mas já que está aqui, quer dar uma voltinha? - sugeriu ela, mal acreditando no que acabara de dizer; Kagome sempre fora uma garota

muito tímida, e os únicos garotos que falara diretamente foram seu irmão e os amiguinhos dele. E agora, acabara de convidar um rapaz (que, por sinal, era bem bonitinho) para dar um passeio... Kagome não se surpreendeu quando sentiu seu rosto quente de vergonha; _"Ainda bem que está escuro, assim ele não pode notar que estou vermelha!"._

- Uma volta? Tá bom - concordou ele.

Kagome começou a caminhar, Inuyasha ao seu lado. Kagome olhou bem para ele; estava usando aquele mesmo kimono vermelho-sangue.

- E então? Aonde você mora? - perguntou ele.

- Ãh? Ahh eu moro nessa casinha aqui do lado - respondeu ela, um pouco empolgada.

- Hum...

- E você? Aonde mora?

- Eu? Sou como o vento... - respondeu ele, misterioso.

- Quer dizer que você não tem casa? - assustou-se Kagome.

- Não, não é isso, baka! Eu moro muito longe daqui, na verdade saí de casa porque não agüentava mais ficar lá, e sabe como é, vim pra cá.

- E o que faz aqui? Veio viver perigosamente? - sugeriu ela.

Inuyasha não respondeu; simplesmente virou o rosto pra ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha significativamente.

- Er... e quantos anos você tem? - perguntou ela, percebendo que dissera uma asneira.

- Sou tão velho como as montanhas e tão jovem quanto as manhãs, Kagome.

- Você se importaria de ser mais específico?

- 19. E você, Kagome Higurashi? - perguntou ele.

- 16.

Eles conversaram bastante, enquanto caminhavam. Quando se deram conta, já estavam perto de um jardim, onde haviam várias árvores diferentes; a mais bonita e preferida de Kagome era uma sakura majestosa, toda florida, exalando um cheiro muito agradável.

O Jardim da Sakura (esse era o seu nome) era o mais famoso e mais bonito do vilarejo, e tinha, bem no seu centro, um templo antigo, porém bem cuidado, onde as pessoas iam fazer suas preces.

O vilarejo onde Kagome morava ficava no alto da cidade. O jardim da Sakura, onde eles estavam, era o limite de um 'morro'; era possível ver de lá de cima toda a região, uma visão privilegiada.

Kagome puxou Inuyasha pela manga de seu kimono, e sentou-se quase na beirinha do morro. Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou lá para baixo.

- Lindo, não é? - disse Kagome, olhando para o hanyou.

- Legal.

Kagome nem ligou para a falta de expressão dele. Olhou lá para baixo também, e ficou observando, com carinho, os vilarejos que se estendiam pelos terrenos lá longe, as árvores sacudidas levemente ao sabor do vento, o rio doce e calmo que passava pelo meio dos vilarejos.

- Hoje o céu está bem estrelado, não é? - disse ela.

- Está.

- Você não gosta das estrelas?

- Pra mim dá na mesma.

_"Mas que resposta pouco poética!",_ pensou ela.

Kagome deu um bocejo meio reprimido. Então, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha e fechou os olhos.

- Mas o quê...? - estranhou ele, olhando para a cabeça agora repousada em seu ombro. Mas ele não fez nada. Simplesmente ficou sentado lá, olhando as estrelas, com Kagome dormindo docemente em seu ombro.


	3. Será que consegui amolecer seu coração?

Além do amor 

**Capítulo 3 - Será que eu consegui amolecer o seu coração?**

- Inuyasha...

Kagome sentou-se na sua cama e olhou em volta.

Ainda podia lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite passada...

Ele fugindo nos arbustos, o festival; o susto que ele lhe dera, o passeio pelos jardins; os vilarejos vistos de lá do alto; ela encostando-se ao ombro dele e dormindo docemente; ele acordando-a com delicadeza e deixando-a em casa; a sua promessa de eles se verem novamente.

_"Acho que estou realmente apaixonada por ele. Será?"_

Kagome levantou-se da cama e foi trocar de roupa.

_"Tenho medo de me apaixonar por ele e acabar me machucando. Ele não tem cara de ser muito romântico, nem de corresponder aos meus sentimentos. E se ele tiver alguma namorada, ou for casado, ou me achar uma tremenda panaca?"_

- Bom dia, minha filha! - cumprimentou sua mãe, alegre.

- Bom dia, mãe! - respondeu Kagome, com um bocejo. Os acontecimentos da noite passada a deixaram bem cansada, e uma noite cheia de sonhos com o Inuyasha não ajudaram a recuperar sua energia.

- Tome seu café da manhã e, por favor, vá fazer suas tarefas. - disse-lhe sua mãe.

- Sim...

Kagome limpou a casa, regou as plantas do jardim, buscou água e lavou a roupa, tudo pensando em Inuyasha, em seus olhos cor de âmbar, em seus cabelos prateados, em seu jeito super misterioso... Tudo contribuía para deixar Kagome cada vez mais apaixonada...

No final daquela manhã, Kagome resolveu sentar na beira do lago e molhar seus pés.

O dia estava maravilhoso, o sol estava bem agradável e uma leve brisa de verão tocava seu rosto.

_"Ele é tão misterioso! E já passou por muitas dificuldades em sua vida..."_

Kagome lembrava-se bem do que Inuyasha havia lhe contado sobre sua família, e até se surpreendeu bastante, pois ele tentara ocultar qualquer informação enquanto conversavam; mas Kagome insistiu e encheu tanto o saco dele que Inuyasha resolveu contar algumas coisas sobre sua vida.

_"- Meu pai? Não me lembro muito dele. Ele morreu quando eu era pequeno. Meu pai era um youkai valente e forte, e ele já tinha um filho, que virou meu irmão mais velho; Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru é youkai, e odiava minha mãe, que era uma humana... Ela cuidou de mim, mas morreu... foi muito duro."_

_"Só isso que ele contou pra mim. Talvez seja muito doloroso pra ele abrir feridas antigas como essas, ainda mais porque se trata de sua mãe..."_ pensou Kagome, enquanto molhava os pés no lago. _"E já foi muito da parte dele contar isso, já que ele é tão misterioso!"_

Kagome olhou para o lago e viu seu próprio reflexo na água. Sorriu para si mesma e sacudiu os pés, com alegria.

Mas algo a fez parar na hora. A garota observou bem a superfície do lado e notou que surgira um reflexo prateado atrás de Kagome. Ela virou-se rapidamente e lá estava Inuyasha, a encará-la inexpressivamente.

- Oi! - exclamou ela, levantando-se.

- Olá, Kagome. - respondeu ele, sério.

- Você veio me ver? - perguntou ela, esperançosa.

- Eu não lhe prometi que a gente ia dar uns passeios? Então. Isso mesmo, eu vim te ver. - respondeu ele, um esboço de sorriso a surgir em seu rosto.

- Obrigada! - disse ela. Então, agarrou o braço de Inuyasha e, juntos, caminharam pelo vilarejo.

E assim foi, todo o dia, durante um bom tempo.

Quando Kagome terminava suas tarefas, ia até o lago e aguardava até que Inuyasha aparecesse, para mais um agradável passeio em sua companhia.

Eles exploraram todos os lugares do vilarejo, fizeram piqueniques em vários jardins diferentes, nadaram no lago...

Foi um dos melhores verões de Kagome.

_"Será que Inuyasha está gostando de minha companhia?"_ costumava pensar Kagome. Mas logo suas incertezas sempre eram substituídas por sensações maravilhosas e muitos risos.

Um dia, depois de um desses passeios, Kagome comentou com Inuyasha:

- Você, sinceramente, está gostando de sair comigo, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha olhou-a demoradamente, bem nos olhos, antes de responder.

- Sim.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Mesmo mesmo?

- Claro, senão eu já teria caído fora. - respondeu ele, parecendo perder a paciência. - Porque mané eu estaria saindo com você se isso me desagradasse? Eu só saio com você porque eu GOSTO.

- Você gosta de mim? - perguntou Kagome, começando a corar.

- Bom... gosto.

- Como você gosta?

- Gostando, ora essa! - respondeu ele, agora definitivamente sem paciência.

- Você gosta mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Como posso ter certeza?

- Assim. - dizendo isso, Inuyasha puxou-a para mais perto, pela cintura.

Kagome ficou meio confusa. _"Meu Deus! Que olhos que ele tem de perto... Peraí, ele vai me beijar, eu nunca beijei ninguém! O que eu faço, o que eu faço?"_

Mas toda essa preocupação sumiu, saiu voando, e foi esquecida...

Quando sentiu os lábios doces e firmes de Inuyasha contra os seus, a segurança de estar sendo abraçada por ele, a sua língua quente dentro de sua boca, fogos de artifício coloridos explodiram dentro de seu coração.

Kagome sentiu-se com asas, subiu até o céu e voltou, não querendo nunca mais sair daquele abraço apertado, daquele beijo apaixonado, daquele carinho que recebia, daquele momento mágico...

Inuyasha tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, um cheiro só seu, que Kagome viciou... Aquele beijo terno durou tempo suficiente para se tornar inesquecível, e com certeza, nunca mais sairia de sua memória.

Lentamente, eles se desvencilharam do abraço. Inuyasha olhou-a bem nos olhos, Kagome olhou de volta, e pôde perceber que aqueles olhos profundos sorriam para ela.

_"Será que eu consegui amolecer o seu coração?"_

Inuyasha pegou na mão da garota e disse:

- Agora você tem certeza de que eu gosto mesmo de você?

- T... tenho... - murmurou ela, olhando para seus pés. _"Uau, como é difícil olhar pra cara dele, que vergonha...!"_ pensou ela.

Mas Inuyasha pegou seu queixo com delicadeza e levantou seu rosto, forçando-a a olhar pra ele.

- Q... quê...? - sussurrou ela. Mas ele não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando-a com ternura. _"Puxa, parece que ele me olha dentro da alma! Sinto como se ele estivesse me analisando profundamente..."_ pensou Kagome.

E eles ficaram se olhando durante um minuto inteiro.

Mas o tempo começou a fechar, e o céu escureceu bastante.

- Ih, acho que é o fim do verão! - disse ela, olhando pro céu.

- É.

- Vamos andando, então...?

- Pra onde? - perguntou ele, displicentemente.

- Ah... sei lá, vamos fugir dessa chuva.

Kagome pegou Inuyasha pelo braço e começou a andar. Até que sentiu um pingo de chuva atingir seu braço.

- Vamos mais rápido, já está começando a... - começou ela, mas um trovão muito alto abafou sua voz.

- ... chover? - emendou Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou-o com cara de quem está censurando, mas achou muita graça naquilo. Eles andaram um pouco mais rápido, mas de que adiantaria toda aquela pressa se não tinham lugar para ir? Para sua casa é que não iam de jeito nenhum, imagina se ela chegasse com um garoto mais velho e bonitão (ou pior, um hanyou)? Sua mãe viraria uma onça! E Kagome não poderia ir para casa e deixar o pobre sozinho. Melhor não arriscar. Mas teve uma idéia, que a fez parar de sopetão.

- Ouça, já sei pra onde a gente pode ir! - disse Kagome.

- Pra onde? - indagou Inuyasha, fazendo cara de desconfiado.

- Pro templo do jardim das Sakuras! - exclamou ela, agora mais alto, já que outro relâmpago riscou o céu, e os pingos de chuva começaram a engrossar e a cair com mais firmeza.

- Então vamos logo, porque a chuva já está piorando!

Eles recomeçaram a andar, mas Inuyasha exclamou:

- Espere!

Kagome olhou para ele e viu que ele estava tirando a parte de cima de seu kimono. Ele veio até ela e colocou o kimono em suas costas, de modo a proteger-lhe da chuva.

Nem precisa dizer que Kagome parecia uma manteiga derretendo com toda aquela fofura, mas nem deu tempo de agradecer, já que outro trovão anunciou a tempestade prestes a cair.

- Agora podemos ir. Rápido! - disse ele, apressando o passo.

A chuva apertou, e o vento estava muito forte; eles correram que nem desembestados para fugir da tempestade, mas ela os alcançou bem no meio do caminho.

O chão virou pura lama, e Kagome escorregou umas três vezes, provocando muitas gargalhadas em Inuyasha, até que eles chegaram no jardim das Sakuras, e entraram no templo. Quando Inuyasha fechou a porta, os dois ficaram lá dentro, se encarando, no chão do templo.

Estavam sem fôlego, com o peito arfando, encharcados e sujos de lama. Então, inexplicavelmente, começaram a rir, ainda sem fôlego.

- O mundo está acabando! - exclamou Kagome.

Inuyasha olhou-a com cara de riso, e começou a gargalhar mais.

- Você... você escorregou... - riu Inuyasha, arfando.

- É... - riu Kagome também.

_"Como ele fica lindo, assim, todo molhado..."_ pensou Kagome. Mas ficou vermelha só de pensar nisso. Lá fora, a chuva ainda caía sem parar e sem piedade, esmurrando as paredes do templo em que estavam. O vento assobiava, e os trovões eram cada vez mais constantes.

- Ah, toma seu kimono, muito obrigada! - disse ela, tirando o kimono.

- Não, fique com ele até passar a chuva - disse ele, repousando a mão no ombro de Kagome. - Não quero que você fique com frio.

- Er... Obrigada - disse ela, dando um sorrisinho.

Os dois ficaram lá, se olhando e rindo de vez em quando. Até que não deu mais pra agüentar, e Kagome o abraçou bem forte.

- Eu... - começou ela, olhando o rapaz bem nos olhos.

Mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por mais um beijo doce de Inuyasha. _"Pois é. Um olhar vale mesmo mais do que mil palavras...!" _pensou ela.

- A chuva parou - observou Kagome, mais ou menos meia hora depois.

- É...

- Então acho que já está na hora de eu ir para casa... - disse Kagome, tirando o kimono das costas.

Inuyasha nada respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso.

- Vamos combinar de nos encontrar sempre, por favor, Inuyasha - disse ela, olhando-o com cara de dó.

- Tá.

- Ouça. Pegue isto aqui, e nunca se esqueça de mim - falou Kagome, tirando de seu pulso a sua pulseirinha antiga, trançada pela sua avó.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Inuyasha, olhando para a pulseira, sem entender nada.

- É a pulseira da amizade - explicou Kagome -, minha avó que fez para mim. Toda vez que você olhá-la lembrará de mim.

- Certo. - disse o hanyou, colocando a pulseirinha no pulso.

- Então... até mais! - disse Kagome, levantando-se do chão do templo. Virou-se para a porta e, dando um aceno para Inuyasha, saiu para o jardim das sakuras, agora todo molhado.

"Pode deixar que nunca esquecerei de você, Kagome Higurashi" 


	4. Por que tem que ser assim?

Além do amor 

**Capítulo 4 - Por que tem que ser assim?**

Os dias estavam cada vez mais felizes e mais românticos para Kagome. Seus pensamentos estavam sempre ocupados por Inuyasha; quase nem deu atenção a Sango, quando esta lhe disse que estava namorando um cara chamado Miroku.

- Afinal, o QUE HÁ de errado com você, Kagome-chan? - perguntou Sango, um dia, quando elas estavam conversando (ou melhor, Sango estava falando sozinha, já que Kagome prestava mais atenção em seus próprios pensamentos sobre a noite maravilhosa que tivera com Inuyasha).

- Hein? - exclamou Kagome.

- Você nem está mais prestando atenção no que eu digo, passa dias sem me ver... o que é que ouve? Tem algo que você precisa me contar?

- Con...contar? - Kagome ainda não havia lhe falado que estava namorando Inuyasha em segredo, ainda era muito cedo.

- É. É o Inuyasha, não é? - perguntou Sango, astuta.

- Como você sabe? - indagou Kagome, alarmada.

- Dããã, é óbvio! Coisa de melhor amiga - disse Sango, com um sorrisinho. - Você anda muito etérea. E vive falando do hanyou Inuyasha...

- Ai, Sango. Não adianta tentar esconder...Preciso te contar logo, então. - cedeu Kagome, e contou tudo, desde seus primeiros encontros, seu primeiro beijo, como ela conseguira amolecer seu coração.

- Não acredito, isso tá acontecendo há quase um mês e você não me contou nada! Enquanto eu falava os mínimos detalhes do Miroku... - disse Sango, desapontada.

- Desculpe, Sango, mas acontece que ele é um hanyou, e sabe como é... tenho medo de que as pessoas me recriminem! - desculpou-se Kagome, preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. Pelo que você acabou de me contar, ele é alguém legal. Esquentadinho, mas legal.

- É isso aí!

Algumas semanas se passaram maravilhosamente, Kagome via Inuyasha todos os dias em segredo.

Um dia, Inuyasha perguntou-lhe:

- Sua mãe não sabe que estamos nos encontrando?

- Er... não. Não reuni coragem para contá-la. - respondeu Kagome, com a consciência pesada.

- Quer que eu vá com você quando você for contar?

- Ahnn... não precisa. E sabe de uma coisa? - respondeu ela, com determinação. - Eu vou contar para ela hoje.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei sempre aqui.

Kagome deu-lhe um beijo e seguiu em frente. Ao entrar em casa, sua mãe estava costurando uma roupinha para Souta, que havia conseguido rasgar mais uma. Kagome reuniu coragem, olhou para a mãe e disse:

- Mãe. Preciso falar sério com você.

- Claro, filha! Sente-se aqui do meu lado! - disse ela, sorrindo.

Kagome sentou-se do lado de sua mãe e olhou-a nos olhos. Prendeu a respiração e despejou tudo de uma vez, toda engrolada:

- Mãe, estou perdidamente apaixonada por um hanyou chamado Inuyasha! Ele é lindo, e a gente está namorando, meio escondido, sabe, mãe, é que eu queria ter certeza de meus sentimentos antes de te contar! Mãe, ele é muito romântico, e foi ele que me fez contar pra você! Acho que você vai adorá-lo. Então, o que acha? - finalizou ela, olhando para sua mãe, nervosa. Kagome ficou decepcionada quando viu a expressão do rosto de sua mãe mudar de um sorriso para uma expressão de grande preocupação.

- Mas... minha filha - começou sra. Higurashi, lhe faltando as palavras. -, isso não pode...

- Mãe, eu já tenho 16 anos, idade pra namorar, e... - protestou Kagome, mas foi interrompida.

- Não é isso, filha. O problema é que... - Sra. Higurashi colocou a mão na testa e murmurou: - Eu devia ter lhe contado antes, para que exatamente isso não acontecesse... ele me informou faz um tempo que viria... ele me avisou faz meses... e eu não me importei...

- Qual o problema, mãe? - indagou Kagome, impaciente.

- Filha, você é prometida desde que nasceu. - informou sua mãe lentamente, parecendo muito interessada em analisar seus joelhos.

- Pro...prometida...? - Kagome não acreditava no que ouvira.

- Sim, para um príncipe youkai chamado Kouga. - finalizou sua mãe, ainda olhando para os joelhos.

- Como? COMO? - Kagome estava confusa. Como, prometida? Tinha que casar à força? Aquilo era uma brincadeira de mal gosto, por acaso? - Mãe, você está brincando comigo, não está? Diga-me que está, mãe, não posso casar com alguém que eu não amo!

- Não, querida, eu adoraria dizer que é uma brincadeira, mas não é. Seu pai, antes de partir, fez um acordo com o senhor dos Youkais lobos; então, ficou combinado que você casaria com Kouga, o futuro príncipe dos youkais lobos.

- Mas que coisa nada a ver, mãe! Pelo amor de Deus, príncipe youkai? Eu não posso me casar com ele! Eu amo Inuyasha, amo, amo, amo! - exclamou Kagome, sentindo um nó enorme em sua garganta.

- Quando eu achasse que você estivesse pronta física e emocionalmente, seria a hora certa de eu lhe contar toda a história e prepará-la para o casamento. Mas acho que esperei demais... - disse-lhe a mãe, finalmente encarando Kagome. Seus olhos estavam inchados e lacrimejantes.

- Espera aí, ele é um youkai, um youkai do mal! Ele vai me manter prisioneira - engrolou Kagome, buscando algum fato que pudesse convencer sua mãe a mudar de idéia.

- Não, ele não é do mal. - esclareceu sua mãe.

- Não me importa. Eu não vou casar com ele.

- Ele tem uma foto sua, e é apaixonado por você...

- NÃO QUERO SABER! - gritou Kagome, com raiva.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso fazer nada... - a mãe de Kagome voltou a analisar seus joelhos. - Acho que você não poderá mais ver o Inuyasha, querida.

- Mamãe...

- Sinto muito, filhinha querida. - dizendo isso, Sra. Higurashi abraçou-a com força. - Agora que você já sabe, acho que é a hora de casar...

Kagome sentiu lágrimas amargas e quentes, que estavam lá, hesitantes, descerem com toda a força de um coração despedaçado. _"Não... não pode ser... eu não vou me casar com esse tal de Tuga, ou seja, lá o nome que tenha! Eu amo Inuyasha, e pretendo continuar amando!"_

- Filha... - começou sua mãe.

- Não, mãe, não fale mais nada. Com licença.

Kagome saiu dos braços de sua mãe e foi para o jardim. Olhou para o lago de águas límpidas.

_"Foi aqui aonde tudo começou..."_ pensou ela, pesarosa.

Passeou pelos bosques, as lágrimas quentes não paravam de cair um só segundo. O vento começou a bater de leve, secando algumas lágrimas em seu rosto. Mas novas caíam no lugar, renovando sua dor e trazendo à tona a realidade de que não poderia ficar com Inuyasha.

_"Como pode ser? Não é possível, não dá, não dá!"_ pensava ela, infeliz. _"POR QUE TEM QUE SER ASSIM?"_

Então, foi até o jardim das Sakuras. E lá estava Inuyasha, sentado em posição de reflexão.

- Inu... Inuyasha - sussurrou ela, derramando mais lágrimas.

- Kagome? Porque está chorando? - perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado.

- Inuyasha... Abrace-me, por favor! - exclamou ela, atirando-se em seus braços. Inuyasha retribuiu o abraço e encostou a cabeça de Kagome em seu peito, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- O que houve, Kagome Higurashi? - indagou ele, confuso.

Kagome não respondeu. Como falaria aquilo para ele? Não tinha jeito.

- O que houve, Kagome? - repetiu ele, impaciente.

Kagome olhou-o nos olhos. "Será que essa será a última vez em que nos veremos, Inuyasha?". Kagome beijou-lhe com delicadeza, antes de dizer:

- Meu mundo acabou, Inuyasha.

- Por quê?

- E te amo tanto... - murmurou ela, soluçando.

- É por isso que você está infeliz! - perguntou ele, ofendido.

- Não! – apressou-se ela a dizer - É que... não podemos... não podemos ficar juntos.

- Por quê? Você não disse que me amava? É a sua mãe? Ela é osso duro de roer? - questionou ele.

- Não, Inuyasha. Eu sou uma infeliz...

Como Inuyasha não respondeu, ela continuou.

-... Eu sou... pro...metida...

- Prometida? - repetiu ele, sem entender.

- Sim.. desde criança minha família planejou meu casamento... Com outra pessoa.

- COMO? Com quem? - bradou Inuyasha, levantando-se do chão com um ímpeto.

- Um príncipe Youkai.. chamado.. Touga... Luga... - disse ela, bem baixinho, as lágrimas caindo aos montes.

- KOUGA? - completou ele.

- Isso, esse mesmo... Espera aí, você o conhece? - indagou ela, assustada.

- Claro que conheço, esse maldito já me causou muitos problemas! - exclamou ele, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Que tipo de problemas?

- Diga, Kagome, você o ama? - perguntou ele, sem responder à Kagome.

- Não! eu nem conheço o cara. - tratou Kagome de responder.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, oras! Eu nunca falei com ele...

Inuyasha olhou-a nos olhos. "Não pode ser..."

Kagome levantou da grama e abraçou-o, bem forte.

- Eu te amo muito, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha beijou seus lábios cálidos e sedentos de amor, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. O rosto de Kagome estava vermelho e lavado de lágrimas, mas para Inuyasha aquilo pouco lhe importava; ela continuava linda, a mesma Kagome bobinha de sempre. Ele beijou-a com mais intensidade, a mesma intensidade de seu medo de perdê-la. _"Não, minha Kagome não..."_

Quando eles saíram do abraço, Kagome sussurrou:

- Vamos fugir...

Inuyasha olhou-a, estarrecido.

- Hein? - indagou, confuso.

- Vamos, vamos viver felizes, vamos fugir daqui e construir uma nova vida juntos...! - continuou ela, passando as mãos pelo rosto de Inuyasha.

Ele segurou as mãos dela, e respondeu:

- Vamos...

Kagome deu-lhe um sorriso, ainda soluçando.

- Mas para onde iríamos, se fugíssemos? - perguntou ele, incrédulo. Apesar de achar a idéia muita precipitada, não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver a mulher que amava se casar com um rival, se é que me entende.

- Pra onde o vento nos levar - respondeu ela.

Inuyasha sorriu em resposta, o mesmo sorriso tão lindo e sincero que ele sempre lhe dava, fazendo Kagome esquecer de todos os seus problemas...

Mais tarde, Kagome voltou para casa.

Estava muito chateada ainda com sua mãe, mas a esperança voltou a despertar do fundo de seu coração, fazendo-a reunir forças para lutar.

_"Vou ficar com Inuyasha custe o que custar"_ pensou ela, determinada.

Kagome entrou em casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sua mãe estava servindo a janta.

- Olá, Kagome! - cumprimentou ela, temendo que a filha recomeçasse um ataque emocional.

- Boa noite - respondeu Kagome, com uma tranqüilidade controlada na voz. Dirigiu-se a um lugar na mesa e jantou, sem dizer palavra.

- O que há com Kagome? - perguntou seu avô. - Ela geralmente não pára de falar...

- Não há nada, vovô - respondeu ela.

Naquela noite, quando Kagome foi se deitar, estava com tudo na cabeça.

_"É amanhã que sairei daqui com Inuyasha, e seremos felizes..."_


	5. Espero poder te encontrar novamente

**Capítulo 5 - "Espero poder te encontrar novamente..."**

Kagome combinara de se encontrar com Inuyasha naquela noite, no dia seguinte em que combinaram tudo. Ela iria de madrugada, depois de se certificar de que estavam todos dormindo em sua casa.

Naquela noite, Kagome foi dormir, como de costume. Deu boa noite à sua família, vestiu o pijama e deitou em sua cama. Ela esperou dar meia noite, quando todos com certeza estariam dormindo; levantou em silêncio e tirou a camisola, que estava por cima de uma roupa de viagem. Kagome estava super ligada, sua adrenalina estava a mil! Ela nunca havia feito algo desta natureza antes. Pegou uma trouxinha com roupas e comida, que havia separado na véspera, e deu uma última olhada para seu quarto. Como sentiria saudades de sua família... de Souta... do vovô... de sua mãe... Mas ela amava muito Inuyasha, e Deus sabe o que o amor pode fazer com o coração de uma jovem tão ingênua como Kagome.

A garota foi sorrateiramente até o quarto de sua mãe, e depositou um pergaminho enrolado e preso com uma flor em sua mesinha de cabeceira. _"Pelo menos ela merece uma explicação..."_

Kagome saiu silenciosamente até o jardim. Virou-se e deu uma última olhada em sua casa, as saudades já martelando dentro de si. _"Adeus..." _Pensou, pesarosa. Então, respirou fundo e caminhou pela noite. Ao chegar no lago, local onde tinha combinado de se encontrar com Inuyasha, ficou muito satisfeita ao constatar que ele já estava lá, banhado à luz do luar.

- Inuyasha... - sussurrou ela, se aproximando.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? - perguntou ele, olhando-a profundamente.

- Eu.. eu tenho. Eu não quero me casar de jeito nenhum com o tal de Kouga. - respondeu ela, displicente.

- Kagome... eu não quero que você se arrependa depois - disse Inuyasha, preocupado.

- Eu estou bem certa do que quero, obrigado - respondeu ela, ríspida. - Eu te amo, Inuyasha, e quero viver com você! Se eu ficar aqui, terei que morar junto com o Kouga, um homem que eu não amo, não conheço, e terei que me casar à força! Eu não quero isso pra mim, não mesmo. Eu... não... Eu não vou me casar à força. - finalizou ela, olhando-o com firmeza.

- Espero que não estejamos fazendo algo de errado, Kagome-chan - murmurou Inuyasha. - Vamos, então?

- Vamos...

Os dois andaram, de mãos dadas, em direção às pedras que cercavam o lago.

- Por que estamos indo nesta direção? - indagou ela.

- Porque vamos descer o morro - respondeu ele, indiferente.

- Ahhhh... - Kagome ODIAVA exercícios, sempre fora muito caseira, muito sedentária. "Ai, que saco, agora vou andar que nem uma condenada" pensou ela. "Mas é melhor que me casar com o Kouga... brr!"

Eles chegaram na frente das pedras.

- Ãããh... Inuyasha, não dá para passar - apontou Kagome.

- Dá sim, aqui tem uma passagem, você não sabia? - explicou ele, impaciente.

- Ahn... não sabia não.

As pedras eram muito juntas, mas quando se chegava mais perto era possível ver que elas tinham um largo espaço, que dava numa floresta sombria e escura.

_"Ahhhii, eu odeio escuro!"_ pensou ela, com um arrepio na espinha. Então, um pio de coruja rasgou o silêncio da noite, assustando Kagome.

- Aii! - exclamou ela, agarrando com força o braço de Inuyasha.

- O que foi, menina? - perguntou ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Er.. me assustei - desculpou-se ela, ainda tremendo.

- Você precisa deixar de ser tão medrosa - disse Inuyasha, sério. Mas, quando voltou a olhar para frente, um ar de riso passou em seu rosto, mas logo sumiu.

Eles entraram pela abertura escura e penetraram na floresta. A lua cheia, apesar de estar bastante brilhante, não fazia diferença alguma naquela floresta negra; quanto mais avançavam, mais escura ela ficava. Kagome não queria admitir, mas estava com tanto medo que seus joelhos tremiam violentamente. No entanto, Inuyasha caminhava normalmente, quase correndo, como se estivesse num belo jardim iluminado, não naquela maldita floresta escura.

Naquela manhã...

- Oh, Meu Deus! Kagome!

- O que houve, mamãe?

- Kagome fugiu! Ela não está em sua cama e deixou isto! - exclamou Sra. Higurashi, erguendo um pergaminho.

- Deixa eu ler isso. - pediu sr. Higurashi, o avô de Kagome.

_"Mamãe,_

_Estou perdidamente apaixonada, como já lhe contei. Mas, infelizmente, não é por Kouga. _

_E não pretendo me casar com ninguém que eu não amo, muito menos que eu nem conheço nem nunca vi na minha vida!_

Eu amo muito, muito, muito você, o vovô e o Souta, mas não posso mais ficar aqui, convivendo com a realidade de que nunca serei feliz com quem eu realmente amo. Sinto muito, mamãe, mas chegou num ponto em que eu não posso mais aguentar. Estou me despedindo, e espero que você não fique com raiva de mim, nem que o tal de Kouga se enfureça muito, mas vou construir a minha família com quem eu quero.

_Sejam felizes, todos vocês._

_Espero um dia voltar._

_Afetuosamente, _

_Kagome Higurashi._

_Setembro de 1945"_

- Oh, meu Deus! - exclamou sra. Higurashi, tampando a boa com a mão, horrorizada.

- A mana fugiu de casa? Ah não! De quem eu vou encher o saco agora? - fungou Souta, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

- Filha... - consolou sr. Higurashi, colocando a mão no ombro da sra. Higurashi - ... ela voltará...

- Não, não voltará! - exclamou Sra. Higurashi, as lágrimas saltando, fartas, de seus olhos cheios de sofrimento. - E o príncipe Kouga me informou, faz poucos meses, que viria aqui buscá-la em uma data que ele marcou. Essa data é daqui a alguns dias! Ele ficaria aqui durante os preparativos do casamento, e a cerimônia se realizaria dentro de três semanas!

- Eu... - sr. Higurashi ficou sem palavras.

- O que direi para Kouga? Será que Kagome está bem? Será que ela está sofrendo? E se esse Inuyasha for algum hanyou do mal? Ah, esse mundo está perdido... o que farei agora?

- Bom dia, dorminhoco! - cumprimentou Kagome, gentil.

- Ahn? - grunhiu Inuyasha, ainda deitado na grama.

Teve uma boa noite? – pergunto

u Kagome, enquanto ele se espreguiçava.

Em resposta, Inuyasha disse alguma coisa indecifrável, mas valeu como um "sim". "Bom, para Inuyasha a noite foi muito boa, mas eu fiquei com uma dor nas costas...!" pensou Kagome, enquanto preparava um "café da manhã", que consistia de frutas e água ( que pobreza ;; ) .

Eles haviam caminhado a metade da noite, e já estavam fora da floresta; encontraram um lugar bem simplesinho para armarem seu "acampamento", e ficariam ali até terem em mente exatamente o lugar para onde iriam.

Depois do modesto café da manhã, eles se sentaram um de frente para o outro, na grama, e ficaram lá, se encarando.

- Então... - começou Kagome.

- Então.

- Hoje nós vamos... pra onde?

- Não sei. Para onde você gostaria de ir? - perguntou ele, indiferente.

- Eu não conheço nada que vai além do jardim das Sakuras! - exclamou Kagome.

- Bom...

- Bom.

- Então vamos ficar aqui até pensar em um lugar para ir - disse ele.

- Então tá.

- Achei que você conhecia toda a área, senhor "tão velho quanto as montanhas" - debochou Kagome, chegando bem pertinho de Inuyasha.

- Pois achou errado, srta. Bobinha Higurashi... - respondeu ele, abrindo um sorriso, e abrançando-a carinhosamente.

Kagome curtiu a companhia de Inuyasha, e se aninhou em seu abraço aconchegante. _"Não acredito que isso está acontecendo... Parece um sonho!"_; seus pensamentos voavam, seu coração palpitava, eram tantas sensações diferentes das que ela estava acostumada em sua vida pacata...

O abraço se aprofundou um pouco mais e se transformou em mais um beijo, um beijo que Kagome precisava mais do que nunca. Ela nunca se cansava dos lábios de seu meio-youkai preferido, para ela era um beijo diferente do outro, e cada vez ficava melhor. Kagome abraçou-o com muita força, como se quisesse entrar dentro dele e nunca mais sair... Ela não queria admitir, mas estava com muito medo de estar longe de casa, e a saudade de sua família já ardia dentro de seu peito como uma chama que nunca se apagaria. Ela olhou de relance para o pulso de Inuyasha, e ele ainda usava a "pulseirinha da amizade" que ela dera a ele, semanas antes. _"Ele ainda se importa comigo... e muito... para fugir comigo...!"_ pensou ela, satisfeita. Mas algo a incomodava. Seria a saudade de casa? A saudade de seus amigos, de Sango? Seria a insegurança? Seria a consciência pesada em abandonar sua mãe daquele jeito? Kagome resolveu não pensar muito naquilo, pois lágrimas começavam a aparecer em seus olhos e seu coração doía. _"Não quero que essa fuga seja algo infeliz. Eu fugi para viver feliz com Inuyasha, e esses pensamentos estão me fazendo triste. Quem sabe eu esqueço de tudo isso um dia..."_

-------------------------------------------

Eles ficaram vivendo assim, em acampamentos, por sete dias. Não havia lugar para ir, e Kagome não voltaria para casa de jeito nenhum; Inuyasha mal tinha casa, e os dois estavam praticamente sem dinheiro. O que fazer? Dizem que o amor supera tudo...!

Até que um dia, em um desses acampamentos, Kagome acordou alarmada, enquanto ainda era noite. O céu estava escuro como um veludo negro apinhado de diamantes, e apesar de estar ventando bastante, estava tudo bastante quieto. Mas Kagome acordara com um estalo muito estranho, como se alguém tivesse pisado em algum graveto. Ela sentou na grama, deixando o kimono de Inuyasha escorregar por suas costas. Ela olhou em volta; Inuyasha dormia ao seu lado, e parecia estar sonhando; os restos de uma lareira jaziam perto do acampamento, junto de alguns gravetos chamuscados.

- Tem... tem alguém aí? - sussurrou ela, para a noite. Mas ninguém respondeu, como ela já imaginara. _"Talvez tenha sido a minha 'imaginação fértil'..."_ pensou ela, mas logo parou, já que aquela expressão quem usava era Sango, e pensar nisso fazia seu coração dar um aperto doído de saudades. _"É, acho que não tem ninguém aqui, mesmo"._ Então, ela voltou a deitar na grama e virou de lado, fechando os olhos, preparando-se para voltar a entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Mas ela ouviu algum barulho novamente, porém preferiu ignorar; mas ouviu-se outro estalo e ela ficou nervosa; abriu os olhos, preparando-se para levantar, mas... haviam dois pés enfiados em sandálias, no chão à sua frente; logo juntou-se a eles mais um par de pés, e Kagome, aterrorizada demais para falar algo, olhou para cima para ver de quem eram seus donos.

- Mas o qu... - começou ela, mas foi interrompida.

- Então aqui é que está você, hanm, belezura - disse um homem alto, usando uma espécie de armadura feita de peles.

- Mas...

- Você é que é a tal da Kagome, não é? - perguntou seu companheiro, agachando-se de modo a ficar rente à seus olhos.

- Sou, mas...

- Então é você mesma que estamos procurando - completou ele, agarrando-a pelo pulso.

- O que é que vocês...

- Ordem do príncipe Kouga.

- O QUÊ? - bradou ela, aterrorizada. Indefesa, olhou para Inuyasha, que continuava a dormir. "Como ele consegue dormir com essa barulheira toda?"

- O príncipe está em sua casa e te espera para o casamento - disse o primeiro homem, ríspido. - Agora vamos, gracinha, e comporte-se.

- Inuyasha! - gritou ela, desesperada.

- Inu como? - indagou o segundo homem, confuso. Mas nem deu tempo de ele pensar, quando foi derrubado no chão. Inuyasha acordara (finalmente!) e olhava para Kagome sem entender nada.

- Kagome! Quem são eles? - perguntou ele, irado.

- Kouga! - disse ela, pesarosa. Não precisava dizer mais nada.

- Maldição! - bradou Inuyasha, mas distraiu-se, e o segundo homem, que já havia levantado do chão, imobilizou-o.

- Desculpa, Inu-alguma coisa, mas a Senhorita Kagome Higurashi terá que se casar com o príncipe Kouga. - disse ele, calmamente.

- Vai, casar na p...

- Desculpe, mas temos que ir - interrompeu o primeiro homem, pegando Kagome pelos pulsos e levando-a para um cavalo. - Se ela não se casar, sabe lá Deus o que acontecerá a essa gracinha!

- Kagome! - berrou Inuyasha, nervoso. Mas o homem que o segurava disse-lhe:

- Olha, é bom você não fazer nada ou quem vai sofrer as conseqüências é ela.

Inuyasha pegou-o pelo cangote e levantou-o do chão.

- O que você faria com ela? - indagou ele, irado.

- Eu... eu não faria nada...

- O QUE ACONTECERIA COM ELA SE EU INTERFERISSE? - bradou Inuyasha, decididamente furioso.

- Eu não sei... ela seria presa... algo assim... eu...

- Maldito! - Berrou Inuyasha. - Você está blefando!

- Eu...

Mas Inuyasha ouviu um barulho de cascos e virou-se para trás; lá ia-se Kagome, sendo levada por um dos homens de Kouga, amarrada. Quando Inuyasha virou de volta, o outro homem já estava correndo atrás deles, alcançado-os e subindo no cavalo, atrás da garota. "Kagome..."

Ele correu como louco atrás deles, não importando que estivesse escuro e que ele tivesse metido o pé em pelo menos duas pedras e três raízes de árvore; iria recuperar Kagome. Mas eles estavam muito adiantados, se afastando cada vez mais... Inuyasha não iria alcançá-los. Acelerou mais o passo e se aproximou um pouquinho... Ele estava começando a se cansar, e ficou com uma câimbra do lado direito do tronco... Eles estavam muito longe, e se estivessem indo para o vilarejo da Kagome, era inútil continuar tentando, pois era muito longe. Ir a pé demoraria muito...

Ele estava pensando nisso, quando alguém que ele não reconheceu entrou no caminho, obrigando-o a diminuir o ritmo.

- Saia da frente! - berrou ele. Mas a figura não se mexeu.

- Mas quem... - começou ele novamente, mas parou de chofre ao reconhecer quem ela era. "Não pode ser! Não é a..."

- Olá, Inuyasha - disse a figura ao longe, se aproximando. Inuyasha olhou por cima do ombro da figura e perdeu Kagome de vista. _"Maldição!"_

O alguém que o fizera parar veio andando em sua direção, com a leveza de uma pluma. Era uma mulher alta, de cabelos escuros bem lisos presos por um laço. Usava um kimono branco e vermelho, e tinha um 'quê' etéreo em sua voz. _"Não pode ser a..."_

- ...Kikyou... - sussurrou ele, paralisado. Ela veio em sua direção e parou bem na sua frente.

- Então, Inuyasha. Há quanto tempo, não é? - perguntou ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Sacerdotisa Kikyou... - Inuyasha não acreditava no que via. _"Então... era ela quem me lembrava a Kagome..."._

- Agora me chama de sacerdotisa? - disse ela, abrindo um sorriso frio. - O que faz por aqui, Inuyasha?

- Eu...

- Você parecia apressado. Quem procurava? - perguntou ela, rodeando um confuso Inuyasha.

- Eu... - começou ele novamente.

Fazia no mínimo uns dois anos que eles não se viam. Porém, ela continuava bonita, como ele se lembrava; eles viveram um romance muito ardente, e ficara realmente difícil de esquecer. Mas ela o traíra com um idiota aí, e lhe dera o "pé na bunda". E mesmo assim, ela morava muitíssimo longe, como poderia estar ali? Inuyasha ficou com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, de perguntas, de incertezas...

-... não procurava nada - completou ele, rouco. _"Kikyou... será que eu estou com a Kagome só porque ela me lembra você, Kikyou?"_ Inuyasha sentiu-se muito envergonhado de pensar daquela maneira. _"Não. Não, imagina. Eu amo a Kagome, e somente ela."_

- Certo.

Kikyou colocou uma mão em seu ombro, delicadamente.

- Sabe, Inuyasha. Eu acho realmente que você estava atrás de alguma coisa.

Kagome estava sentada desconfortavelmente no cavalo, entre os dois homens de Kouga. O primeiro, que guiava o cavalo, era muito mais bruto com ela, talvez porque Kagome lhe dera um pontapé no nariz para se defender, mas aquilo fora puro reflexo, não era motivo para ele ficar mau-humorado! O outro, que a mantinha amarrada, parecia muito mais compreensivo, mas Kagome resolvera não simpatizar com nenhum deles. Só estava com dúvidas na cabeça...

"Como eles me acharam? Será que Kouga já está em casa? E o que eles farão comigo se Inuyasha interferir? Por que Inuyasha está demorando tanto pra vir me salvar?"

- O que você fariam comigo se o Inuyasha interferisse? - perguntou Kagome ao primeiro homem. Como ele não respondesse, ela repetiu a pergunta. Então, foi o segundo homem quem lhe respondeu:

- Nada, a gente só falou aquilo pro tal hanyou querer poupar você e não interferir.

- Ah...! - Kagome ficou parte com raiva, parte feliz, por saber que inuyasha se preocupava com sua segurança.

- É aqui, menina. - disse o primeiro homem, interrompendo os pensamentos de Kagome. Finalmente haviam chegado, depois de tanto tempo cavalgando pela noite. Ela olhou em volta e reconheceu sua casa, o lago, o jardim da Sakura ao longe... que saudades! O segundo companheiro desamarrou os pulsos de Kagome e ajudou-a a descer do cavalo.

Ela desceu para a grama com delicadeza e olhou em volta. _"Mamãe!"_ animou-se ela, ao constatar que sua mãe estava na varanda. Porém, ela não parecia nada feliz...

Kagome correu para os braços de sua mãe, e abraçou-a com uma força extraordinária, com a força de sete dias de saudades.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Desculpe-me, mamãe! Oh! - Kagome entregou-se ás lágrimas, enquanto abraçava sua mãe com força.

- Minha filhinha... - murmurava sua mãe, à beira das lágrimas também. - Não fuja mais de casa, querida...

- Eu não vou fugir, mãezinha querida! Onde está o vovô? E o Souta?

- Estão dormindo, filha, está tarde, sabe...

- Sim... - começou Kagome.

- Que bom que está de volta, Kagome - interrompeu uma voz masculina. - Quando soube que você fugiu, fiquei desesperado e mandei meus homens para procurá-la. Ainda bem que está em segurança!

_"De quem é essa voz?"_ perguntou-se Kagome. Ela saiu dos braços de sua mãe e olhou para o outro lado da varandinha. E lá, viu um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos negros presos por um rabo de cavalo, a olhá-la carinhosamente, com profundos olhos azuis. _"Minha nossa! Quem é ele? Nunca vi..."_ perguntou-se Kagome. Como se tivesse lido seu pensamento, sua mãe informou:

- Kagome, esse é o Príncipe Kouga...

Kagome ficou vermelha na hora. Ele não era horrível como ela esperava que fosse, e tinha cara de ser muito simpático. Ela deu um sorrisinho muito discreto.

- Kagome Higurashi, você é muitíssimo mais bela pessoalmente do que por foto, isso é verdade - disse ele, ajoelhando-se e pegando a mão direita da garota. - Case-se comigo, por favor, bela Kagome! - pediu ele, beijando a mão dela.

Kagome ficou escarlate, e sentiu seu rosto começar a pegar fogo. _"Ele é... tão.. cavalheiro"_ pensou ela. Mas seus pensamentos voaram parte em Inuyasha, parte em Kouga._ "O que eu faço?"_

- Eu...

- Também estou prometido à você desde que nasci, Kagome, mas saiba que não vou me casar à força. Eu estou realmente... apaixonado por você... - disse Kouga, começando a ficar vermelho também. - Nós temos que nos casar, mas espero que isso não seja ruim para você, Kagome-sama...

- Não, não é...

- Então, vamos nos casar! - Kouga abriu um belo sorriso e levantou-se do chão. Segurou as mãos de Kagome docemente, dizendo - Eu prometo que vamos ser muito felizes juntos.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer. Ela continuava amando Inuyasha com todas as fibras de seu ser, mas nada podia fazer para impedir que se casasse com Kouga. Apesar de não amá-lo, aprenderia a viver com ele, e acostumaria-se à dor de não ter Inuyasha por perto. Ela seria obrigada a casar-se com Kouga, nada adiantaria; já tentara fugir, já tentara convencer sua mãe. Nada deu certo, e parece que Inuyasha não viria para impedir que isso acontecesse. _"Acho que ele não me amava. E eu, tola, vou me casar com quem eu jamais amei, e jamais sentirei algo parecido com o que sinto por esse ingrato do Inuyasha. Apesar de amá-lo, cumprirei o meu dever, e tentarei esquecê-lo..."_

As lágrimas vieram à tona, e seu rosto contorceu-se em tristeza. Kouga percebeu, e acalmou-a:

- Vamos, Kagome, aquele meio-youkai ingrato não te incomodará mais. Você está segura agora!

- Não é isso... - balbuciou ela. Mas era óbvio. _"Eu amo muito Inuyasha, mas terei que fazer isso..."_

- Está certo, Kouga - acalmou-se Kagome, enxugando as lágrimas, com determinação na voz. - Eu me casarei com você...

Naquela noite, Kagome não conseguia dormir. Ficou virando para um lado e para o outro, inquieta; quase não conseguira pregar os olhos, e quando conseguia, era perseguida por sonhos com Inuyasha fugindo, deixando-a acorrentada em um castelo negro, presa numa torre...

O pensamento de que nunca mais ficaria com ele vinha assombrá-la, deixando-a atordoada. E junto dele, vinha a lembrança de que ele não aparecera naquela noite para salvá-la, quando fora encontrada pelos homens do Kouga. Afinal, se ele a amava tanto, o que o impedira de prosseguir? Será que ele se arrependeu? Será que ele se perdeu, ou fora atacado? Pensamentos torturantes como esses preenchiam todos os espaços da cabeça de Kagome, e ela não conseguia parar de se sentir péssima. _"Vou ter que me casar e passar o resto de meus dias com um homem que eu não amo... Inuyasha onde estará você?"_

-------------------------------------------

Kouga e seus companheiros passaram uma semana hospedados na casa de Kagome, para depois levarem ela e sua família para seu 'castelo' (se é que se pode chamar de castelo onde ele morava, mas vamos imaginar TT) para a cerimônia. Aquela semana fora a mais difícil da vida de Kagome, ela não conseguia olhar para a parede que já pensava em Inuyasha. Ela nem falava com Sango, que se distanciara bastante também. Algumas semanas atrás Kagome vivia num paraíso, encontrando seu amado todos os dias e se divertindo, e agora estava vivendo um inferno... Como aquilo acontecera em tão pouco tempo? Tudo isso por causa de uma tal promessa que seu pai havia feito há dezesseis anos... Kagome ficava com uma raiva imensa em pensar naquilo, e sempre tinha ataques de choro. Ela ficava isolada quase o dia inteiro, só saía às vezes com Kouga, mas se sentia super desconfortável. Quase não falava com sua mãe, ou com Souta. Seu avô, então, quase não a via. Kagome estava passando por tempos difíceis...

Até que o dia da cerimônia chegou. Ela foi levada para o castelo de Kouga, toda infeliz por dentro; porém, dava sorrisos falsos para todos, pensando: _"A quem eu acho que estou enganando? Todos sabem que esse casamento é forçado..."_. Sua família iria mais tarde para o castelo, a pedido de sua mãe.

Sra. Higurashi ficou parada em frente à sua casa, observando com pesar sua filha sendo levada por um Kouga muito alegre. Ela virou-se e já ia entrar em casa novamente, à procura de uma roupa bem bonita para usar na cerimônia de sua filha, quando ouviu alguns passos. Ela virou-se e deu de cara com um rapaz de cabelos prateados e orelhinhas de cachorro... _"Esse deve ser o tal Inuyasha!"_ pensou ela, curiosa.

- Ei, você - chamou ele, se aproximando. - Kagome está aí?

- Ahh... Você é o tal Inuyasha, não é, o meio youkai que namorava minha filha? - indagou ela.

- Sou sim, e cadê ela? Aquele maldito do Kouga já... - começou ele, mas foi interrompido.

- O Kouga não é maldito, e Kagome está sendo levada para o castelo dele, eles vão se casar, você não sabia? - censurou ela, encarando-o.

- Eu... ela... ela vai mesmo se casar com ele? - balbuciou ele, confuso.

- Sim, ela vai, ela é prometida e você nada pode fazer para impedir, Inuashi.

- É Inuyasha! - corrigiu ele, irritado. Então, continuou: - Ela quer ser casar com ele? Ela está apaixonada por ele?

- Não sei, Inuyasha, você devia ter falado com ela antes de abandoná-la daquele jeito.

- Abandoná-la? Eu? - exclamou Inuyasha, irado, sentindo seu rosto começar a ficar quente.

- Sim, você não veio nem se despedir dela direito, já se passou uma semana e você nem aí. Agora o único jeito de você vê-la é durante o casamento. - concluiu sra Higurashi, irritada.

- Durante... o casamento? - repetiu ele, com descrença.

- Sim, agora, com licença. - dizendo isso, Sra. Higurashi entrou em casa e bateu a porta. Ela estava muito perturbada para prestar atenção em Inuyasha lá fora, então não pôde ouvir quando uma moça alta de cabelos escuros chegou perto dele e disse-lhe:

- Já era, Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome olhou em volta, pouco à vontade. O seu quarto não era feio, era até confortável, com uma cama de dossel que parecia estar muito aconchegante; em cima dela repousava um vestido lilás lindíssimo, o mais bonito que Kagome já vira. _"Provavelmente será o que eu terei que usar hoje na cerimônia..."_

Havia um espelho bem luxuoso do outro lado da parede, que refletia sua imagem despenteada; ela fitou a si mesma com raiva; não sabia por quê, mas estava com um sentimento destruidor dentro de si. Ela desviou do espelho e entrou mais no quarto. Ao lado da cama de dossel, havia uma janela bem grande, de caixilhos, que iluminava o amplo ambiente. E, na frente da janela, havia uma penteadeira de mogno, bem bonita, como Kagome sempre quis ter quando pequena.

Ela passou a mão com interesse pela penteadeira. _"Isso aqui era para ser um conto de fadas... mas está parecendo um conto de terror..."_

Então, alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- Kagome-sama, eu posso entrar? Sou eu, Kouga - disse uma voz do lado de fora.

- Entre... - sussurrou Kagome, rouca.

Kouga entrou, sempre sorridente. Ela, no entanto, estava desanimada demais para retribuir o sorriso.

- Ora, vamos, Kagome, anime-se. Se você ficar triste durante todo o casamento...

- Ouça, Kouga, me deixe repousar um pouco, estou é muito cansada, muito confusa - justificou ela, infeliz.

- Certo... fique aí, então. Mais tarde vou chamar Yoko para vir ajudá-la a se vestir para o casamento - disse Kouga, olhando-a com adoração. - Descanse bem, linda Kagome! - despediu-se ele, encostando a porta, com suavidade.

Ela sentou-se na cama, pensativa. Tinha muita dó de Kouga, ele parecia gostar realmente dela... Mas ela estava perdidamente, cegamente e debilmente apaixonada por Inuyasha, e ele não viera falar com ela desde o dia de sua captura... Kagome deitou-se, abraçando um travesseiro bem macio. As lágrimas, que antes faziam força para não virem, agora rolavam pelo seu rosto com vontade, enquanto ela repetia baixinho:

- Inuyasha... por quê...!

Até que ela cochilou; dessa vez, não tivera nenhum tipo de sonho ou pesadelo envolvendo sua atual situação emocional.

- Srta. Kagome... srta. Kagome! - alguém chamou-lhe baixinho.

Kagome abriu os olhos, lentamente. O quarto estava banhado pela luz dourada do sol do fim da tarde, e entrava uma brisa fresca pela janela de caixilhos. Kagome sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se; olhou para o lado e deu de cara com uma moça delicada, ao lado de sua cama. _"Deve ser a tal Yoko, que ia me ajudar a me arrumar..."_

- Está na hora de você se aprontar - continuou Yoko.

- Certo. - disse Kagome, ainda sonolenta. Então, levantou-se da cama e espreguiçou-se. - Eu dormi muito?

- Não, senhora. - respondeu Yoko, resignada. - Dormiu no máximo uma hora!

- Pode me chamar de "Kagome", e de "você", está bem? - informou Kagome, displicente.

- Sim, senh... Kagome - respondeu Yoko, com um sorriso. - Bom, então, quer ajuda para se trocar?

- Er... acho que não. Vou colocá-lo sozinha, e se eu precisar de você, eu te chamo.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Yoko, sorrindo discretamente. - É meio complicado de...

- Não se preocupe, Yoko, eu me viro! - argumentou Kagome, pegando o vestido e indo para trás do biombo pintado à mão. Ela começou a tirar a roupa, e segurou o vestido à sua frente. Colocou-o direitinho. - Pronto, Yoko, eu consegui, e... - Mas se enroscou em uns fios que estavam soltos ao acaso; quando se desembaraçou, viu um corpete cair aos seus pés, junto de mais fios de seda. - Ah... Yoko... você pode me ajudar? - chamou ela, confusa.

- Eu não disse que você precisaria de ajuda? - sorriu Yoko, indo para trás do biombo. - Estes vestidos são bonitos, mas muitíssimos complicados de se vestir, disso você pode ter certeza.

- Percebo... - riu Kagome. Yoko ajudou-a a arrumar todos os tecidos e camadas do vestido, a amarrar o corpete, coisa e tal, coisa que Kagome nunca conseguiria fazer sozinha. - Se bem que... eu daria de tudo para não estar aqui...

- Por quê? - indagou Yoko, olhando-a com incredulidade. - O príncipe... - então, baixou a voz - é maldoso com você?

- Não! Nem é pelo Kouga. - explicou Kagome. - O caso é que esse casamento é arranjado; eu estou apaixonada por outro rapaz, que...

Então, Kagome narrou seus infortúnios para Yoko, como se sentia e as saudades de Inuyasha.

- Puxa, Kagome! Eu não imaginava... isso é muito ruim - lamentou Yoko, olhando-a com compaixão. - Mas acho que você despedir-se dele hoje. O príncipe Kouga resolveu fazer um casamento diferente, sabe, com convidados, altar, essas coisas, ele não quis algo bem tradicional, como os casamentos japoneses em geral. Que eu saiba, estão quase todos convidados para a cerimônia de seu casamento, e ele poderá estar lá para vê-la uma última vez!

- Quem sabe, Yoko... quem sabe... - suspirou Kagome, olhando para a janela. A noite caía com delicadeza; o pôr-do-sol a lembrava infinitamente Inuyasha; a cor do sol, àquela hora, estava no tom exatamente de seus olhos. _"Inuyasha..."_

Inuyasha olhou para o pôr-do-sol, pensando em Kagome. _"Estou chegando, Kagome... para me despedir de você..."_

- Inuyasha, você realmente quer ir para lá? - ralhou Kikyou, arfando.

- Pára de me perguntar isso, Kikyou, já lhe disse! - impacientou-se Inuyasha. - Vou até o lugar em que será o casamento dela e me despedirei com decência.

- Mas não chegaremos a tempo. - insistiu a sacerdotisa.

- Pára de reclamar, mulher - exclamou ele, com arrogância. - Não posso deixar a pessoa que eu mais amo se casar com o cara que eu mais odeio, assim, sem mais nem menos - esclareceu Inuyasha. Quando ele disse isso, Kikyou soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e lançou um olhar mortífero às costas do hanyou.

Inuyasha caminhou determinado, e avistou no horizonte um castelo.

- É ali! Vamos, Kikyou, vamos chegar a tempo! - exclamou ele. - É só um pouquinho mais...

Kikyou não respondeu. Mas Inuyasha nem ligou, e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo.

- Espera aí! - gritou ela.

- Deixa de ser mole! - respondeu ele, lá adiante.

_"Esse Inuyasha..."_ bufou Kikyou, mas acelerou o passo. _"Só faço isso porque não há mais volta, aquela menina vai se casar hoje mesmo com o Kouga, e o Inuyasha poderá ser meu novamente! Nunca fiquei tão arrependida na vida quanto no dia que dei o pé na bunda nele... Mas agora eu sei que amo ele com todas as minhas forças e que ele já está no papo!"_

Inuyasha chegou aos arredores do castelo. Os enormes jardins estavam todos enfeitados e iluminados e cheios de pessoas alegres. O hanyou chegou com cautela até um dos convidados e indagou:

- É agora o casamento do príncipe Kouga com a Kagome Higurashi?

- Sim, rapaz - respondeu o sorridente senhor. - Você não acha que eles foram feitos um para o outro?

- Não. - dizendo isso, Inuyasha virou as costas para o homem e chegou o mais perto possível do lugar em que seria o altar, com Kikyou em seus calcanhares.

Inuyasha olhou em volta; todos pareciam muito felizes, e ninguém parecia saber que aquele casamento era arranjado. Isso causou uma imensa raiva em Inuyasha, que se segurou para não espancar cada um daqueles convidados, ou estourar cada dente daqueles sorrisos radiantes. Kikyou percebeu que ele irritara-se, mas não descobriu o motivo. Para acalmá-lo, colocou a mão em seu ombro e sussurrou delicadamente:

- Vamos, Inuyasha, acalme-se.

Ele olhou para Kikyou com uma cara de interrogação, mas nada disse. Até que uma agitação entre as pessoas a sua volta indicou que a cerimônia começaria... Ele se remexeu em seu lugar, todo nervoso. O que faria? Impediria o casamento? Não, não adiantaria. Só acenaria para ela e... iria embora? Isso não seria sensato. Então, ele ficou lá, cheio de dúvidas, com Kikyou ao seu lado, enchendo o saco; até que apareceu Kouga, e passou lentamente por entre os convidados, no lugar em que seria o altar. Quando passou por Inuyasha, deu um sorriso debochado, como um vencedor que debocha do perdedor...

Inuyasha cerrou os punhos e murmurou:

- Maldito...

Mas nada fez, pois isso seria inconveniente.

- Está tudo certo, Yoko? - indagou Kagome, nervosíssima.

- Está perfeita, Kagome. Não há noiva mais linda que você - acalmou-a Yoko, dando um sorriso leve.

Kagome olhou-se no espelho. É verdade, estava muito bonita; seu cabelo estava preso por um coque, cheio de flores, e envolto por um tecido lilás de seda, que ia até o chão. Ela usava uma coroa dada por Kouga, cheia de pedras preciosas, que Kagome aceitara cheia de remorsos. Yoko a maquiara de um jeito bem leve e bonito, que realçara seus lindos traços... sem dúvida, ela parecia uma princesa, mas nada daquilo a animava nem um pouco. Ela estava casando com alguém que ela considerava desconhecido, não com seu verdadeiro amor...

- Está na hora. - sussurrou Yoko, radiante. - Está pronta?

- Eu... - Kagome sentiu que seu estômago revirava-se e dava incômodas cambalhotas de nervosismo. - ... Acho que estou sim, Yoko. Vamos seguir o curso que a vida nos determinou...

Kagome inspirou profundamente e prendeu a respiração; deu uma última arrumada no vestido e sentiu que estava pronta, para o que der e vier.

Kagome saiu lentamente para o ar frio da noite; seu vestido lilás de seda lhe dava a sensação de ser leve como uma pluma... Todos a olhavam com admiração, deixando-a envergonhada. Ela corou fortemente, ao constatar que Kouga a olhava com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso radiante. Sua família estava ali, vendo-a casar, sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos, e Souta com adoração... seu avô parecia estar muito orgulhoso. Ela caminhou com mais determinação por entre as pessoas. Resolveu não demonstrar que aquilo era uma tortura, e deu alguns sorrisinhos falsos para os convidados.

Ela passou os olhos por todos, e constatou que haviam muitas pessoas ali, e... ela estacou. Um hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares como o pôr-do-sol a observava com tristeza, ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos longos, que o segurava pelo ombro.

"Inuyasha... você veio me ver...!"

Um flashback passou em sua cabeça, como num sonho muito distante...

curto flashback

_" - Você veio me ver?_

_- Eu não lhe prometi que a gente ia dar uns passeios? Então. Isso mesmo, eu vim te ver..."_

_" - Você gosta mesmo de mim?_

_- Mesmo._

_- Como posso ter certeza?_

_- Assim..._

_Um beijo eterno que durou o suficiente para se tornar inesquecível..."_

/curto flashback

Então, uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua face. As pessoas em sua volta acharam que ela chorava de felicidade, não de sofrimento. Ela encarou Inuyasha com pesar, e continou seu caminho lento. Então, ela notou que uma lágrima também rolava pelo rosto de seu amado, e que seus lábios diziam, silenciosamente_: "Eu te amo..."_ Ele acenou para ela com a mão, deixando à mostra a pulseirinha da amizade que Kagome lhe dera. Ela resistiu à tentação de correr até ele e lhe dar um beijo, pois agora estava se casando...

"É tão difícil de compreender..." Estou agora me casando. Casando. Me casando..."

Essa palavra martelava insistentemente dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto todos sorriam para ela, e Kouga a pegava pela mão.

"Sim, estou me casando..."

- Sim, Kouga eu caso com você... - murmurou ela, confusa. Sua cabeça girava, parecia que ela ia desmaiar... Ela não ouvia mais nada, só sua própria voz em sua cabeça lhe dizendo:

_"Estou me casando... por que é tão difícil de acreditar?"_

Ela encarou Kouga nos olhos. Ele estava tão alegre que parecia que o Natal chegara três meses antes. _"Tem algo errado. Era para o Inuyasha estar no seu lugar, Kouga, era pra você estar na platéia olhando eu me casar com meu amor..."_

Ela arriscou e deu uma olhadela por cima do ombro. Inuyasha estava agora realmente chorando; não soluçando, mas decididamente lacrimoso. A mulher ao seu lado olhava para ele com um brilho nos olhos, que Kagome sabia muito bem que pertencia a alguém apaixonado. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome quase morrendo de tristeza...

_"Espero um dia poder te encontrar novamente..."_

**Oie !**

**Esse capítulo tá uma porcaria, mas... xP ****Afinal, ninguém lê essa fic mesmoxPPP huahuahua**

**Bom, em todo caso, espero que estejam gostado viu! O próximo capítulo chegará em breve, já está ficando pronto xD**

**Beijos! E deixem REVIEWS! xDDDD**


	6. Um fio de esperança

**Capítulo 6 - Um fio de esperança**

Kagome acordou lentamente, olhando para os lados. Será que tudo não passara de um sonho?

Não. Era dolorosamente real.

Kagome sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos. Olhou para a janela que deixava entrar a luz pálida do sol matinal, e uma leve brisa agitou as cortinas. Kagome levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela de caixilhos. A vista estava linda como sempre, mas o dia estava pálido e nublado, ameaçando uma tempestade. Ela espreguiçou-se delicadamente, e olhou para o leito em que dormira. Lá estava Kouga, adormecido, com um sorriso no rosto. Apesar de estar casada com ele há três anos, não conseguia amá-lo de verdade. Um incômodo aperto no coração a fez suspirar. Voltou a observar a janela, infeliz. Todas as manhãs era a mesma coisa... Ela olhava pela janela e tinha o mesmo pensamento: _"Inuyasha, onde estará você agora! Será que ainda se lembra de mim?"_

Ela ainda não conseguira esquecer o meio youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar. Por mais que ela tentasse amar seu atual marido, ela não conseguia, e todos os dias uma angústia lhe apertava o coração. Kagome ainda lembrava-se de como fora difícil dizer 'aceito' para aquele homem, que para ela era um estranho que invadira sua vida sem nenhum direito. Também lembrava-se da sua noite de núpcias... Bem, para todas as garotas que Kagome já havia falado, a noite de núpcias devia ser perfeita, linda, romântica... mas para Kagome foi horrível.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Infeliz, com um sentimento horrível dentro do peito, querendo corroê-la por completo, Kagome entrou no seu quarto, carregada por Kouga. Ela estava achando tudo aquilo muito besta, muito infeliz, muito... muito doloroso...

Quem era afinal aquela mulher ao lado de Inuyasha! Por que ele não tentara impedir o casamento, se a amava de verdade? O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Por que seu pai tivera que fazer aquele MALDITO e INFELIZ acordo, afinal? Eram tantas perguntas que Kagome fazia a si mesma, que ela sentia-se completamente tonta.

Kouga sentou-a na cama, e abraçou-a, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Estamos juntos agora, querida, nada nem ninguém poderá nos separar, meu amor! - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Kagome nada respondeu. Apenas correspondeu ao abraço dele. Kouga interpretou aquele silêncio como se ela estivesse feliz, e inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la. Mas Kagome virou o rosto, e ele conseguiu apenas dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Afinal, o que há? - indagou Kouga, com carinho.

- Nada - mentiu ela.

- Então tá... - Kouga estava meio desconfiado, e tentou beijá-la novamente, com mais emoção... Mas ela desviou-se de novo. E sentou-se na cama, de costas para ele.

- Olha, Kagome - começou ele, sem graça -... se você não quiser, eu... quero dizer... eu não... não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

- Obrigada - respondeu ela, sua voz trêmula, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Sabe - começou ele, colocando a mão no ombro de Kagome -, eu realmente amo você. Eu odiaria pensar que você está se casando comigo sem vontade, ou que está infeliz.

- Kouga! - explodiu ela, agora realmente chorando. - Não é que eu esteja infeliz... Mas... eu não consigo, eu simplesmente não consigo aceitar, Kouga! Nós devíamos ter nos conhecido antes, nos falado antes, assim eu poderia ter mais tempo de convivência com você, e talvez até poderia amá-lo como você me ama.

Kouga ficou em silêncio por um momento. Então, falou:

- Kagome. Acalme-se. Eu entendo o que você sente. Não me ama.

- Mas...

- Não, não me interrompa por favor - continuou ele. Mas não parecia bravo, ou triste. Só imensamente pesaroso. - Eu entendo, Kagome. E quero te ver feliz. Sou seu amigo. Você pode não me amar como eu te amo, mas ainda quero o seu bem, e vou agir como se estivéssemos realmente apaixonados, e é bom que você aja assim também. Pode desabafar comigo, dizer o que quiser, sabe, como se eu fosse seu melhor amigo. Então, quando você conseguir esquecer o... tal.. er... hanyou, talvez você possa se apaixonar por mim... - quando ele disse isso, seus olhos brilharam -, e eu estarei sempre com você, tá ok?

Kagome emocionou-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e abraçou Kouga com força.

- Obrigada, Kouga...

E, desde então, eles conversavam todos os dias. Kouga a amava e tinha esperanças de ela já ter esquecido InuYasha, mas o amor só passa com o tempo, que insiste em se arrastar lentamente.

Como Kouga e Kagome nada tinham além de longas conversas, todos começaram a estranhar que Kagome ainda não estava grávida. Quando isso começou a acontecer, ela ficou com muita muita muita vergonha, pois não tinha a intenção de... se entregar para Kouga, ainda. Um dia, ele virou-se para Kagome e disse:

- Falando francamente, querida. O que fazer? Eu sei que você não.. er.. pretende... ter filhos agora - disse ele, corando -, mas precisamos fazer algo, ou vão pensar que você não... entende?

- Sei... - Kagome estava se sentindo tão desconfortável, tão tímida, estava tremendo de vergonha!

- Então... já que você... realmente, não quer... eu tenho uma solução.

- Qual? - indagou Kagome, desconfiada.

- Que tal se a gente... - cochichou Kouga em seu ouvido.

- Ei... eu adoraria... - respondeu Kagome - Mas como fazer para disfarçar a falta da... da barriga, sabe?

- Ah... podemos dizer que você, ou eu... sabe... er... não podemos ter filhos - sugeriu Kouga, extremamente corado.

- Ahhhn... - considerou Kagome - ... sabe, não é uma má idéia - concordou ela, lentamente. Na verdade, aquela seria a última coisa que desejaria, mas não havia saída. Afinal, ela ainda alimentava esperanças de poder sair daquela vida infernal de casada, mas uma criança representaria uma aliança, que a prenderia pra sempre ali.

------------------

A criança era linda.

Pequenina, com os cabelinhos negros espetados como pluma. Kagome tomou-a nos braços e murmurou:

- Bem vindo ao lar, pequeno Hikaru.

O bebê era recém-nascido, havia chegado há pouco tempo na adoção. Kagome enxergou, no fundo de seus olhinhos, a inocência que há pouco também tivera, e ainda tinha...

- Não é lindo, Kagome? - disse Kouga, ao seu lado.

- Sim... - Kagome concordou, sinceramente. Era um bebê lindo mesmo. Era a imagem da pura inocência, da vida nova... Ei, talvez fossem felizes juntos, não é! Até que a imagem de Inuyasha veio inundar seus pensamentos novamente. Uma lágrima rolou pela sua face, mas Kagome tratou de enxugá-la. Ela não conseguia esquecer aquele maldito hanyou! O que ela precisava fazer, afinal, pra esquece-lo! Estava casada, agora com um filho nas mãos...

- Quer segura-lo um pouquinho? - ofereceu Kagome à Kouga.

- Claro! - concordou ele, animadíssimo.

Kagome entregou a delicada criança ao marido. Como Kouga ficava bobão perto de um bebê! Seus olhos brilhavam, e ele ficava murmurando: "Dá-dá... quem é o nenê do papai, quem é? Dá-dá... bilu bilu!" Kagome não pôde deixar de abafar um riso. Quem sabe sua vida melhoraria?

**(FIM FLASHBACK)**

Kagome vestiu-se, ainda pensando profundamente em Hikaru. Agora estava um menino lindo, de três anos e meio. Apesar de ser adotado, era até bem parecido com Kouga, apesar de possuir olhos verdes e vivos, tão diferentes dos azuis-celestes de Kouga. Hikaru era esperto, sorridente, falante e adorava brincar. Kagome ficava muito satisfeita em constatar que ele não percebia que seus pais não ficavam trocando carinhos, assim, como amantes mesmo. Ele sabia desde bem pequeno que era adotado, e Kagome lhe explicou aquilo com muito carinho.

"- Você é nosso filho de coração, Hikaru. Aposto que nenhuma criança no mundo tem pais que a amam tanto como você!"

Hikaru tinha muito amor pela mãe. Enxergava nela alguém forte, que sabia aturar até os mais insuportáveis problemas. Às vezes, ele notava que Kagome estava meio distante, triste, até chorando (bem discretamente, mas mesmo assim dava pra ver). Ele sentava-se ao seu lado e dizia:

"- Que foi, mamãe? Por que está tão triste?"

Kagome dizia que não era nada, que às vezes a gente se sente meio triste, e precisa de um tempo para ficar feliz de novo. Mas a verdade era que, nesses momentos, Inuyasha vinha à tona novamente, perturbar seus pensamentos. Mas era melhor Hikaru não saber de nada, nem saber que um dia Inuyasha existira.

Já com seu pai, Kouga, Hikaru era mais reservado; brincava bastante com ele também, mas não sabia por quê, era mais apegado à mãe. Kouga o amava muito, e sentia algo muito forte, algo diferente, por aquela linda criança..._ "Acho que é amor de pai!"_ pensava ele, com ternura.

Kagome estava pronta, e resolveu descer para o café da manhã. Deu uma olhadela novamente para Kouga, que continuava dormindo tranqüilamente. _"Deve ser horrível pra ele morar com a pessoa que ama e não poder demonstrar..." _pensou ela. Ao chegar na cozinha, ficou surpresa; Hikaru estava sentado na mesa, tagarelando com as cozinheiras, que riam abertamente. "Que gracinha de menino!", uma delas disse.

- Mamãe! Bom dia! - exclamou ele, saindo da mesa e correndo para abraçá-la.

- Oi filhinho... - cumprimentou ela, ajoelhando-se à altura de Hikaru. - Dormiu bem esta noite, meu bem?

- Sim! - disse ele, alegremente - Eu tive um sonho muito engraçado, sabe mamãe... - começou ele a tagarelar. Kagome deu um leve sorriso.

Depois do café da manhã, Kagome resolveu sair para passear pelos arredores, na companhia de Hikaru. O dia, que amanhecera nublado e chuvoso, agora estava um pouco mais quente, porém, a tempestade parecia realmente prestes a cair. Kagome segurou o filho pela mão, e disse-lhe:

- Aonde quer ir, querido?

- Pro vilarejo! - respondeu ele, prontamente. Ele sempre gostara muito de passear por lá, pois ele adorava observar o estilo de vida animado das pessoas que viviam por ali, sempre alegres; e também adorava brincar com outras crianças que haviam lá.

- Então está certo - concordou ela, andando pelo gramado. Kagome adorava passear assim, só com seu filho. Na primeira vez que fez isso, todos os empregados do castelo ofereceram-se para levá-lo, para acompanhá-la, para fornecer transporte, etc... Mas Kagome recusara, e deixou avisado que gostaria de passear somente com Hikaru, a pé. Ela também era assim para cuidar dele, tal como dar banho nele, dar-lhe café da manhã... Kagome sentia que, assim, não era uma princesa agora, mas sim uma mãe comum.

Hikaru se soltou da mão de Kagome, e saiu saltitando e cantando musiquinhas alegres.

- Venha mamãe! - gritou ele, lá na frente.

Kagome deu um sorriso, e sentiu-se muitíssimo orgulhosa de estar cuidando de um menino lindo daquele, que poderia estar ainda abandonado no orfanato, ou nos braços de alguma mãe cruel...

Quando eles chegaram perto das casinhas pacatas, notaram que havia muita animação e uma aglomeração no centro do vilarejo.

- Mãe, o que é...? - indagou Hikaru, curioso.

- Eu não sei, acho que é... - e, aproximando-se mais, acrescentou -... é uma feirinha, filho, olhe só!

- Oba! Vamos ver de perto, mamãe?

- Claro!

Eles se aproximaram. Haviam várias barraquinhas, algumas vendendo amuletos, outras vendendo vestes, outras ainda vendendo bijuterias... havia uma grande animação no ar, misturada com as vozes animadas das pessoas e a gritaria das crianças. Isso lembrou a Kagome a época em que ela vivia num vilarejo igual àquele, com sua mãe, seu avô e seu irmãozinho... nessa hora, o coração de Kagome deu um aperto danado. _"Souta deve estar com uns doze anos agora..." _Ela ainda sentia muitas saudades de casa. Não que eles não a visitassem e vice-versa, mas o problema era que seu avô havia ficado muito doente, e não dava para eles saírem de casa no momento. Até que um puxão em sua manga fê-la despertar de seus pensamentos:

- Mãe... ô manhê...

- Diga, filhinho.

- Mãe, posso brincar com aquela menina ali? - perguntou ele, apontando para uma garotinha, que brincava na beira de um laguinho.

- Pode...

Kagome aproximou-se do lago e olhou para sua imagem, tristemente. Ela continuava com a sua aparência delicada e inocente, ela ainda era bem jovem, só tinha vinte e dois anos. Seus longos cabelos negros emolduravam-lhe o rosto e caiam-lhe sobre os ombros, elegantemente presos com uma delicada fivela de ouro incrustado de uma pedrinha de diamante, num meio-rabo. Porém, uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua face. Até que ela deixou de ser tão solitária assim, e mais algumas lágrimas a acompanharam.

_"Que saudades de casa! Agora estão todos tão longe..." _pensou ela, enxugando as lágrimas, para que Hikaru não visse que estivera chorando. _"Como será que está Sango agora! E aquele namorado dela, que ela me mencionou, mas eu nem prestava atenção, pois estava pensando no... Inuyasha..." _Aquele nome, agora, significava-lhe sofrimento, saudades, e até uma ligeira raiva. Mas ela continuava a amá-lo! Ela não sabia como. Haviam passado tantos anos, ela tinha tudo para ser feliz: Um marido bom, que aliás, era um príncipe! ( cruz credo hein ), um filho lindo e saudável... por que afinal chorava tanto? Absorta em seus pensamentos, Kagome foi caminhando devagar pela feirinha, observando cada barraquinha.

_"Estou em eterna depressão. O que faço?" _e, novamente, aquelas antigas dúvidas vieram encher-lhe a cabeça: _"Será que o Inuyasha lembra de mim? E QUEM ERA aquela mulher que estava com ele no meu casamento?"_

- Está interessada em algo?

- Hã! - exclamou Kagome. _"Falaram comigo!" _pensou ela, confusa.

- Está interessada em algo? - repetiu a voz que falara com ela.

- Ah... não.. só vendo sabe. - balbuciou Kagome. Então, olhou pra pessoa que lhe falara. Ei! Ela lhe parecia estranhamente familiar... aonde a vira antes?

- Certo. Mas se quiser ver alguma erva em especial...

- Erva?

- Sim, erva. - disse a mulher, com cara de quem explica algo óbvio - Ervas medicinais. Sabe o que são...?

- Ahh tá, sei sim, desculpe. - interrompeu Kagome. Então, baixou os olhos, e observou que a mulher usava uma pulseira... mas aquela não era... _"A PULSEIRA DA AMIZADE!" _pensou Kagome, paralisada pela surpresa. Era a SUA pulseirinha da amizade, que sua avó lhe fez, muito tempo atrás. Não havia outra igual no mundo! Como essa mulher conseguira? Será que... _"Inuyasha!"_

- Com licença - disse Kagome à mulher -, mas... onde arranjou essa pulseirinha?

- Qual? Essa? - indagou a mulher, levantando o pulso para a altura dos olhos. - Hamn... er... meu marido me fez.

- Ma... marido? - gaguejou Kagome, incrédula.

- Sim, marido.

- Como, marido? - Kagome não podia acreditar.

- Marido, aquele que a gente casa, sabe, quando a gente se apaixona? A gente casa, a mulher vira a esposa e...

- Eu sei muito bem o que é marido - interrompeu Kagome, impaciente -, mas eu quero saber... quem é seu marido?

- Por que quer saber? - indagou a mulher. Sua voz adquiriu um tom frio e áspero.

- É que... - Como dizer aquilo pra ela? -... sabe... essa pulseira... Qual o seu nome?

- Kikyou. Agora, por que o interrogatório, afinal? - exclamou a mulher, grosseira.

- Não, é que... - Agora Kagome entendeu de onde conhecera aquela mulher! Só podia ser ela. A que estava ao lado de Inuyasha em seu casamento. Mas será que eles se casaram? Como falar com a mulher sobre isso? Melhor ir direto ao assunto! -... conhece o Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha? - Kikyou alarmou-se. Quem era ela? Como sabia da pulseira e de Inuyasha?

- Sim, um meio-youkai cachorro, com orelhinhas felpudas - Kagome colocou as duas mãos no topo da cabeça, imitando duas orelhinhas -, cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar... conhece?

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- Mas...

- Se não vai comprar nada, é melhor sair daqui, está me atrapalhando. - sua voz era cortante como faca no gelo.

- Por favor, você TEM que conhecê-lo...

Kikyou olhou para Kagome com uma expressão tão fria, que Kagome ficou sem graça.

- Mamãe, eu quero ir embora! - Hikaru veio ao seu encontro todo molhado.

- Eu...

Kagome deu uma última olhada para o rosto de Kikyou. Virou as costas.

- Vamos filho. - murmurou Kagome, pegando na mãozinha de Hikaru. - Você está todo molhado, o que houve?

- Caí no lago.

- Então vamos rápido pra casa senão você pega friagem...!

Kagome não percebeu, mas Kikyou a observava se afastar, com uma expressão de eterno desprezo.

_"Essa é a tal Kagome então. Bem que Inuyasha me falou que a pulseirinha era dela. Mas agora é minha. E Inuyasha nem deve mais lembrar-se dessa menina..." _pensou Kikyou, uma sombra de sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

Eles já estavam no meio do caminho, quando Kagome sentiu uma gota bater-lhe no braço. Ela olhou para o céu. As nuvens estavam negras, cobrindo o sol.

- Hikaru, vamos rapidinho, olha a chuva!

- Mas eu já estou molhado mamãe! - gritou ele, alegre.

Kagome sorriu. Seu filho era lindo.

Então, começou a chover mais forte, e a tempestade finalmente armou-se sobre suas cabeças. Ela caía forte, e os pingos eram tão grossos que até machucavam quando batiam nas costas.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao castelo, tão encharcados, que parecia que Kagome também havia caído no lago...

- Kagome! Hikaru! O que fazem tão molhados? - indagou alguém vindo ao encontro deles.

- Ahhn... Pegamos chuva, Kouga - respondeu Kagome, tremendo de frio.

- Então vão tomar banho antes que fiquem doentes hein!

- Sim papai - respondeu Hikaru. - Vamos, mamãe.

Após o banho, Kagome preparou para si mesma e para Hikaru uma xícara de chá.

- Muito gostoso mamãe - elogiou Hikaru.

- Que bom que gostou!

Nesse exato instante, Kouga sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que fizeram esta manhã, querida?

- Ahh fomos dar um passeio por aí - respondeu Kagome.

- É, fomos no vilarejo - emendou Hikaru.

- Que legal! Pena que pegaram chuva - lamentou Kouga.

- Não tem problema. Nos divertimos bastante - tranqüilizou-o Kagome.

- E você, Hikaru, fez o quê..? - perguntou Kouga ao filho.

Enquanto Kouga e o filho conversavam, os pensamentos de Kagome iam longe, até aquela mulher fria, Kikyou. Como era possível ela estar com a sua pulseira? Ela estava com Inuyasha sim, Kagome tinha certeza. Não havia pulseira igual. Se... Inuyasha estava com ela então... Será que ele já havia esquecido de Kagome e do amor que tiveram?

- ...né, mamãe?

- Quê? - indagou Kagome. Haviam falado com ela e ela nem estava aí pra responder...

- Você queria comprar umas folhas lá né mamãe? - repetiu Hikaru.

- Folhas...? - indagou Kagome. Então, um ar de compreensão a fez responder - Ah não eram folhas, eram ervas medicinais, que ajuda a curar os doentes.

- Por que você não comprou então mamãe?

- Ahnn... a vendedora era muito mal educada.

Kouga soltou uma risada, e Hikaru acompanhou-o. Kagome estava muito intrigada com o caso da pulseira.

- Sabe, Kouga, eu estou super cansada. Vou deitar lá no quarto, tá bem?

- Hum... então tá.

Kagome foi até seu quarto, e sentou na frente da penteadeira. Ela olhou-se no espelho, pensando.

_"Essa Kikyou.. será que ela está com Inuyasha? Se estiver, eu já sei o que fazer"._

Estava decidido. No dia seguinte, iria descobrir se Kikyou estava realmente com Inuyasha. E se estivesse, poderia falar com ele...

**Oi gente xD**

**Puxaa que bomm que vocês estão curtindo minha fic ) Fiquei tãããão felizz quando eu li as reviews! xDD**

**Então vou respondê-las aqui e agora:**

**Leila M Santos**** Puxa que bom que você tá gostando xDD Obrigada pela Review!**  
**Kagome Hi** **Ahh que bomm que você tá lendoo e gostando xDD Fiquei muito muito feliz com os elogios, obrigada! Bom, acho que não vai ter hentai, porque sou PÉSSIMA pra escrever hentai - já tentei, mas não dá certo mesmo xP Bom, a média de capítulos... Mais ou menos uns quinze, ou até mais... sabe, não pensei muito nisso, hehehe :P Mas espero que dê muito mais né ) Obrigada por tudo xD**

**Algum ser**: **Hahaha o Kouga é um lerdo mesmo, eu não gosto muito dele não... Nem a Kagome xP Mas ela casou com ele porque foi obrigada, coitada... Bom, aí ela está casando, é no momento do casamento dela, e neste capítulo aqui em cima é a vida dela de casada (depois de seis anos), e ela tem um flashback da noite de núpcias e tal ;D Bom, respondendo ao seu apelo postei rapidinho - Espero que esteja gostando! **

**Reky**: **Obrigada pela Review! Espero que goste também desse capítulo xD **

**Bom, gente, eu to realmente muito agradecida pelas reviews xDD **

**Bom, esse capítulo 6 está bem curto, porque não tem muitas coisas importantes... por isso postei ele bem rapidinho! Agora o capítulo 7 ainda só tem quatro parágrafos xP Talvez demore um pouquinho mais, sem contar que segunda feira agora entro em época de provas ¬¬' **

**Essa história promete muitas reviravoltas xD**

**Bom, é só gente! Obrigada novamente :D Até o próximo capítulo :**


	7. Amores esquecidos

**Capítulo 7 - Amores esquecidos**

No dia seguinte, aquela atmosfera tempestuosa ainda permanecia, porém, o dia estava claro.

Kagome acordou bem mais cedo do que de costume, e avisou à Yoko que daria uma volta por aí, para Kouga ficar despreocupado. Então, aproveitou para fazer uma pergunta:

- Yoko, essas feiras aí que tem no vilarejo, duram quanto tempo?

- Ah, as feiras desse vilarejo duram cerca de um mês, por aí. Só que eles escolhem o pior mês, escolhem sempre os mais chuvosos...

- Ahn... E ficam aí até que horas?

- Mais ou menos até o final da manhã, mais ou menos até ao meio dia.

- Ah... obrigada Yoko.

Ela saiu para a brisa fresca da manhã, e caminhou decidida até o vilarejo em que estivera com Hikaru no dia anterior.

A feira estava montada já, porém, com menos pessoas. Kagome avistou a barraca da Kikyou. _"Será que ela fecha mais cedo?"_

Para evitar que Kikyou a visse, ficou disfarçando, observando outras barraquinhas, passeando pelo vilarejo... mas sem tirar os olhos dela.

Kagome observou que vários caras desocupados mandavam beijos pra ela e passavam umas cantadas, e ela dava sorrisos sensuais em resposta. _ "Que safada!" _pensava Kagome, indignada. Então, finalmente, algumas horas depois, Kikyou começou a recolher suas coisas e desmontar a barraca. _"Finalmente!"._

Kikyou pegou suas coisas e saiu do centro, com Kagome em seu encalço. Passou por várias casinhas, todas iguais, e subiu uma pequena encosta, onde havia uma casa um pouco desmantelada. _"Que lugar horrível! Será que é aí que eles moram?" _Pensou Kagome.

Ela observou Kikyou entrar na casa desmantelada e fechar a porta. Silenciosamente, Kagome seguiu-a, foi até a janela e abaixou-se, de modo que ninguém pudesse vê-la do lado de dentro da casa.

O interior do sobrado era também meio relaxado, mas até bem cuidado. Aquela janela era a janela da sala, ou foi o que pareceu; haviam umas cadeiras desparelhadas, e no canto, uma mesa com um monte de velas, incensos e as tais ervas de Kikyou. Kagome observou Kikyou deixando as coisas num canto da sala, e indo ao encontro de alguém...

- Inuyasha! - Kagome sussurrou, com um frio na barriga.

Sem dúvida, era ele mesmo. Tinha os mesmos cabelos compridos, se bem que agora estavam um pouco mais embaraçados; tinha os mesmos olhos maravilhosos, o mesmo sorriso, as mesas orelhinhas que Kagome tanto amava... e, surpresa; o mesmo kimono vermelho de sempre. _"Ele não tem outra roupa não?" _pensou Kagome. Ficou bem quieta para escutar o que eles diziam:

- Tudo bem Inu? - dizia Kikyou. _"INU? Quem ELA PENSA que é pra chamá-lo de Inu?" _pensava Kagome, emburrada.

- Sim. E como foi o movimento hoje? Vendeu bastante coisa? - perguntou Inuyasha, sereno.

- Não. Acho que ninguém é muito ligado à essas ervas medicinais aí. - suspirou Kikyou, desapontada.

- Não ligue, meu amor - dizia o hanyou, tomando Kikyou pela mão; -, eles já se contentam com seu lindo sorriso - dizendo isso, ele beijou a mão dela. Kagome sentiu algo horrível, um ciúme gigantesco, como um animal violento e mortífero, que sempre fora mantido preso, mas agora estava se soltando. _"O Inuyasha dando bola pra ESSA daí?"_

- Bom, Inuyasha, só vim deixar as coisas em casa. Agora eu sairei novamente - disse Kikyou.

- Pra onde você vai? - indagou ele.

- Er... dar umas voltas por aí, er... pegar mais plantas pra vender - disse ela, mas sua voz estava meio vascilante. _"Ela está mentindo" _pensou Kagome, desconfiada.

- Posso ir com você? - perguntou ele, todo mimoso, fazendo beicinho.

- Por que pergunta? Você já sabe a resposta. Sinto muito, mas não dá. - negou Kikyou.

- Nem se eu te der um beijinho?

- Aí eu posso pensar no caso... - murmurou Kikyou. _"SAFADA!" _pensou Kagome, furiosa.

- Vamos ver então... - dizendo isso, Inuyasha pegou-a pela cintura e beijou-a... _"AAAAAAAAHH QUE HORROR! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE BEIJA ESSA CRETINA!" _Kagome pensou. Então, fechou os olhos com força, para não ver aquilo, pois estava fazendo mal ao seu coração. Então, com cautela, abriu um olho. Finalmente estavam separados, e Kikyou dizia:

- Apesar de ter sido um beijo e tanto, não dá pra você ir, Inu - disse Kikyou, fazendo Kagome quase explodir ao som daquele "Inu".

- Que pena. - respondeu Inuyasha, desapontado. - Então vou te esperar ansioso...

Kikyou virou as costas e preparou-se para sair. Mas antes, pegou um pacote, que parecia conter velas, colocou-o num bolso, e encaminhou-se até a porta. _"Ops! Ela vai me ver! Melhor sair daqui"_ pensou Kagome, movimentando-se rapidamente até um lugar longe das vistas da 'sacerdotisa'. Ainda escondida, ficou observando Kikyou afastar-se da encosta. Quando percebeu que estava seguro, levantou-se, decidida_. "É agora ou nunca, Inuyasha!"._

Dando uma ajeitadinha nas vestes, foi até a porta de entrada e bateu de leve, três vezes. Esperou alguns segundos, e a porta se abriu. Ao vê-lo na sua frente depois de tanto tempo, o coração de Kagome parecia que ia saltar de seu peito e voar por aí.

- O que deseja? - perguntou ele, sem nenhum sinal de reconhecimento.

Kagome ficou estática. _"Eu mudei tanto assim? Será que ele não me reconhece?"_

- Er... oi - começou ela, sem jeito. -, sou eu, a Kagome, lembra-se?

- Kagome? - indagou ele. - Não... não me lembro de você não...

- Er... Kagome Higurashi, sabe! - disse ela, gesticulando nervosamente.

- Nunca te vi na minha vida.

- Não me conhece? - indagou ela, incrédula.

- Eu deveria?

- Como... eu... há três anos atrás, eu e você... sabe, o Kouga me raptou lembra? - continuou ela, desesperada, numa tentativa frenética de fazê-lo demonstrar algum sinal de reconhecimento_. "Não é possível que ele não se lembre!". _

- Kouga? Três anos atrás? Com licença, mas se você quer esmolas é só falar - disse ele, friamente.

- Inuyasha! Você tem que se lembrar de mim - exclamou ela, as lágrimas agora escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Acho que você andou bebendo demais, ou tá me confundindo com alguém, porque nunca te vi na vida.

- Inuyasha, eu..

- Com licença. - E bateu a porta.

Kagome levou a mão ao rosto. As lágrimas vinham que não paravam mais. _"COMO ELE NÃO SE LEMBRA? O que aconteceu com ele?"_

Seu coração doía tanto, mas tanto, que ela pensou que teria um infarte. Ela foi cambaleando até o fim da encosta. Então, seus joelhos cederam, e ela ficou lá, ajoelhada, no chão, chorando até não aguentar mais, durante vários minutos.

Quando chorou tudo o que tinha pra chorar, ela levantou-se.

- Inuyasha. Você me paga - diss ela a si mesma, furiosa, seu coração destroçado. - Ou melhor; aquela Kikyou idiota. Sei que ela fez algo à você. E vou descobrir tudo.

Kagome quis ir pra casa, todos deviam estar preocupados por lá. Resolveu passar pelo vilarejo, para conhecê-lo um pouco mais. Ela passou pelo centro, onde ficavam as barracas da feira; passou por muitas casinhas, e chegou num cemitério pequenino. Os portões enferrujados estavam abertos para visitantes. Kagome parou e ficou observando aquele cenário. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha, arrepiando-lhe toda. Ela queria passar reto e ir logo embora, mas algo a fez continuar ali parada. Ela não sabia por que, mas algo dentro dela dizia pra ela entrar no cemitério.

_"Acho que só uma visitinha não fará mal a ninguém"_ pensou ela_. "Mas que besteira. Dar volta pelo cemitério... brr!"_

Kagome queria ir embora, mas ela sentia que devia entrar. Era sua intuição que lhe dizia isso. E sua intuição nunca falhara. Então, tomou fôlego e cruzou o portal.

Ela deu uma volta, observando todos os túmulos, alguns bem cuidados, outros totalmente abandonados. Ela tropeçou numa cruz de mármore quebrada, e levou um susto com a sombra de uma árvore seca, que ela achou ser uma pessoa. _"O que estou fazendo aqui? Tenho que ir embora..." _pensou ela. Mas algo a fez parar.

No centro do cemitério, onde havia uma cruz de pedra enorme, estava Kikyou, acendendo várias velas e fazendo orações fervorosas ( - chuta que é macumba! -), usando folhas. Kagome ficou horrorizada. _"Então essa tal aí além de ser uma ladra de homem é macumbeira!" _pensou Kagome. Então, antes que fosse vista, resolveu sair dali o mais rápido possível...

- Aonde esteve a manhã toda?

- Fui dar uma volta sozinha.

- Por que não avisou à ninguém? - perguntou Kouga, todo bravinho.

- Porque - começou Kagome, cansada -, estavam todos dormindo. E outra, avisei a Yoko.

- Mas...

- Kouga, eu acho que fiquei cansada desse meu passeio. Por que você não vai brincar com o Hikaru enquanto eu costuro um pouco, que tal? - sugeriu Kagome, entediada.

- Ahn.. tá bom.

Kagome sentou-se e pegou umas costuras, que havia deixado sem terminar há muito tempo_. "Que saudade de costurar! Quem sabe fazendo algo que eu gosto eu tiro tudo isso da minha cabeça...!"_

Apesar dela estar um pouco mais calma agora, os acontecimentos daquela manhã deixaram Kagome super preocupada. Será que Kikyou estava mantendo Inuyasha com uma... poção do amor? _"Impossível" _pensava Kagome. _"Essas coisas só existem em livros e histórias". _Mas Kagome ficara muito alarmada com o que vira aquela manhã. E também ficara muito chateada com a reação de Inuyasha. Kagome sempre fora hiper sensível, e agora estava tão frágil como uma teia de aranha ante uma ventania.

Mas ela tiraria tudo a limpo. Só não sabia como! Inuyasha se esquecera completamente dela, a tal da Kikyou prendia-o com macumba, e já desconfiara de alguma coisa. Não tinha jeito de fazê-lo lembrar-se. Mas quem sabe só mais uma tentativa...? Agora ela já sabia os horários que poderia ir até a casa de Inuyasha sem que Kikyou estivesse por perto para atrapalhar... Agora difícil mesmo era achar uma desculpa para sair sem que Kouga viesse interrogá-la...

- Sabe Kagome - começou Kouga, despertando-a de seus devaneios -, acho que você anda muito distraída, nem aí pra mim e pro Hikaru. - completou ele, olhando de relance para o garoto, que brincava um pouco afastado de onde eles estavam.

- Er... não diga isso.

- Mas é serio. Você está muito fechada. E saiu a manhã toda, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

- Sabe o que é, Kouga? - começou ela, sem saber como dizer - Mas estou precisando de um tempo sozinha. Apesar de tudo, não estou acostumada à idéia de não poder mais ficar só, organizando meus pensamentos, como fazia antes. Acho que todos precisam de um tempinho, nem que sejam alguns minutos, para colocar sua mente em ordem. Eu, como mãe, esposa, princesa, blá blá blá, não tenho tempo pra isso. Eu sou muito jovem ainda Kouga. Tudo o que peço é que me deixe um pouco em paz.

Ante esse desabafo, Kouga apenas encarou-a, com uma expressão de solidariedade no rosto. Então, respondeu:

- Sabe, Kagome. Entendo o que você sente. Sei que você quer ter sua vida de volta, você era apenas uma garota quando se casou comigo. Mas agora é uma mulher casada, com um filho, e tem responsabilidades a cumprir... se acalme - emendou ele, ao notar que Kagome ia interrompê-lo - Se você quiser um tempo sozinha, eu respeito isso, Kagome. Acho até muito bom pra você. Sei que não foi fácil passar por tudo o que você já passou. Mas eu só lhe peço uma coisa. Conte a mim, pelo menos a mim, aonde você vai refletir, ou a que horas você vai. Só pra mim não achar que você fugiu de mim.

- Está bem Kouga - respondeu ela, depois de um momento.

- Obrigada - murmurou ele em resposta, dando um sorriso sereno.

Kagome sorriu também em resposta, e segurou na mão de Kouga, com ternura_. "Ele é mesmo um bom amigo"._

Naquela noite, Kagome resolveu esperar uns dias antes de voltar novamente a falar com Inuyasha. Do jeito que ele era, poderia até xingar Kagome de tudo quanto é nome. Resolveu que iria na semana seguinte, e pensou em tudo o que diria a ele... Mas agora tinha um problema maior a resolver: Como fazê-lo se lembrar de Kagome?

Na semana seguinte, ela levantou um pouco temerosa, pois seria hoje que iria falar com Inuyasha. Dessa vez, deixou um bilhete na mesa de cabeceira de Kouga, explicando que iria dar uma volta pelos arredores.

Ela vestiu-se; depois desceu para a cozinha, e tomou seu café, isolada de todos. Não estava com ânimo àquela manhã.

Então, fez novamente aquele mesmo trajeto até o vilarejo. A feirinha já estava montada, como sempre. Porém, Kikyou ainda não havia chegado_. "Está atrasada hoje..."_

Kagome ficou esperando que a sacerdotisa chegasse. Mas ela não vinha. Kagome começou a ficar alarmada. Foi até uma senhora de aspecto alegre, que cuidava de uma barraca que vendia amuletos, e perguntou:

- Hoje a moça que vende ervas medicinais não vem?

- Ela não virá mais - respondeu a senhora.

- Como?

- Ah, imagino que não tenha sabido, mas essa moça aí quase nunca vêm. Ela passa uns dias em cada vilarejo, sabe, acho que ela é uma andarília.

- Ahh... obrigada.

Kagome estava completamente tonta. E se ela fora embora? _"Calma. Ainda resta uma esperança." _pensou ela, tentanto acalmar-se_. "Vai ver ela não veio só hoje." _Então, tomou o rumo da encosta onde estava a casa de Kikyou. Foi até lá numa caminhada acelerada e ansiosa, cheia de aflição. Até que ela chegou à encosta. Diminuiu o ritmo, e quando deu por si estava já batendo na porta. Silêncio. Outra batida. Parecia não haver vivalma lá dentro.

Kagome experimentou uma sensação de aflição e medo. Hesitante, estendeu a mão até a fechadura da porta. Seus dedos se fecharam sobre a maçaneta gasta. Ela deu um suspiro e abriu a porta.

Qual não foi seu espanto quando encontrou...

Nada.

Não havia nada. O cômodo estava vazio. Não havia Inuyasha, não havia Kikyou, não havia nenhum móvel, nada.

Kagome segurou-se na parede da casa para ela não desmaiar. Eles haviam ido embora. Ela perdera a única chance de encontrá-lo novamente. Ele não sabia sequer quem era agora, a macumbeira o tinha sob seu poder, e não havia nada que Kagome pudesse fazer. Então, ela cedeu e ficou sozinha, no chão imundo daquela casa vazia. E chorou.

- Papai - cochichou Hikaru -, a mamãe está triste?

- Não, filho - respondeu Kouga, preocupado -, ela só está muito cansada.

- Mas papai...

- Deixe-a, Hikaru. Venha, eu brinco com você. - murmurou Kouga, pegando Hikaru pelo braço.

- Mas eu quero ficar com a mamãe! - insistiu o menino.

- Agora não dá, filho. Vamos, faça o que eu mando.

- Mas eu...

- Deixa ele ficar comigo, Kouga - interrompeu Kagome, inesperadamente, do outro lado do quarto.

- Mas Kagome.. você... - e, abaixando o tom de voz - está muito abalada. Por que eu não sei, mas que você está ruim, ah, isso você está.

- Não importa. Eu quero é ficar com o meu filho. - respondeu Kagome, séria. Contrafeito, Kouga soltou o braço do menino, que saiu correndo para os braços da mãe.

Kagome abraçou o pequeno por um longo tempo. Ela agora havia tomado a decisão. Não dava mais pra ter Inuyasha, isso era óbvio. Então, ia tentar amar Kouga como um marido, não como um amigo, e não deixaria aquele maldito hanyou voltar aos seus pensamentos. Nunca mais! Chega de sofrimento. Bom, na verdade, Inuyasha fora seu primeiro amor. E será que se esquece um primeiro amor assim, desse jeito? _"Bem", _pensou Kagome, irritada, _"do mesmo jeito que ele me esqueceu, eu vou esquecê-lo. E ponto final"._

Mas algo em seu coração dizia que não seria tão fácil assim.

**Oi gente!**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Esse capítulo ficou meio curto, mas como ele já estava concluído resolvi postar logo xD**

**Bom... a Kagome tá sofrendo pra caramba, coitada... Mas não parem de ler, muito pelo contrário xD Essa história terá muitas reviravoltas...**

**Ah, e não parece, mas eu apoio totalmente KAGOME E INUYASHA viu? Não é só porque ela está com o Kouga nessa fic é que eu apoio o amor deles, eca... hehehehe! Ah, e espero que as que gostam da Kikyou fiquem calmas; eu não gosto muito dela não, mas também não a odeio...! É só uma ligeira aversão, ok? xP**

**Bom, é só!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
